Laced
by Lancette M. Kirkpatrick
Summary: *Chap 37-40 up* Drugs, Magic, Fun, Love, Major deals and Acctually getting along with the Slytherins.
1. Dudley's Girlfriend

Mellow Magic  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry was in his room at the Dursley's on summer break. He got up from his homework and opened a window because it started to get a bit stuff. He went back to his bed to read on about Witch Burnings Throughout The Ages. He decided to take a book from the library to read in his spare time between homework and housework. He thought the book wasn't that bad and glad Hermonie recommended it to him  
He didn't even get a paragraph finished when it started to reek in his room. He sat up and sniffed again. It was a nasty smell. He walked over to Hedwig's cage and sniffed, again. The smell wasn't coming from there. Walking over to the only window, the whiff got stronger. Harry stuck his head out the window to see where it was coming from. It stunk worse out the window. It was much worse than cheap perfume and gym socks together.   
Looking over towards Dudley's window, he saw puffs of smoke coming out occasionally. Dudley could be burning something like he usually has done in the past. But he had a friend over and would never do that in front of them. It didn't smell like the usual burning of rubber or paper. It had a more distinct odor to it. Harry couldn't quiet guess what it was.   
He closed the window so the rancid smell wouldn't come in to his room. He slowly opened his door making sure Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were in the living room watching TV. He heard the host of some famous talk show Uncle Vernon liked to watch. He tip toed to Dudley's room and lightly knocked on the door. One of Dudley's friends, Lisa, answered the door.   
"Hey, Harry," Lisa said with a big smile. Lisa was very fond of Harry since she saw him when he came home from Hogwarts. Lisa was also Dudley's so-called girlfriend.   
"Who is it?" He could hear Dudley in the background.   
"It's your cousin," Lisa said with out turning around. "Come on in. We have enough for another person." She opened the door enough for Harry to slip in.   
Dudley was sitting on the floor near the window. His frame was just about as wide as the window. Lisa closed the door after Harry came in. She walked passed him and sat on Dudley's bed. She patted down next to her for Harry to sit. Harry obeyed.   
"Lisa, why'd you invite him? I don't like him 'cuz of you know what." Dudley stated.   
"I think the scar is cute," Lisa smiled at him again and giving him a wink.   
"Just wait till she's gone, Harry. I'll make that scar go away." Dudley smirked.   
"Dudley, if you touch him in anyway and I hear about it, I will break up with you!" She turned and eyed Dudley.   
Harry noticed the smell in here was worse than it was outside. He saw that Dudley had a sort of pipe in one hand and a lighter in the other. He wondered what they were doing. Was that pipe making that stench throughout the room? Harry tried not to breath in so much of the air. Lisa looked over at him and noticed what he was trying to do.   
"Ever tried it?" She asked.   
"Tried what?" Harry questioned.   
Lisa held up a bag. "This," she said pointing to the contents in it. Inside of the bag looked like wood shavings but had a hint of green in it. He searched his mind for something like that he might have learned in Hogwarts. He came up with a blank.   
"Guess not." Dudley added in. "Not as smart as you think, huh, Harry."   
"Dudley, shut the fuck up!" Lisa turned and yelled. "No one asked for you two cents. Give me the bowl."   
Dudley handed her the pipe looking thing, which she called a bowl. He threw the lighter up and her on the bed. Dudley didn't seem too happy Harry observed.   
"This is what we call weed," Harry still had a clueless look, "Marijuana." She said flatly. Harry still didn't know what it was, but she continued. "This is what you call a bowl." She held up the pipe. "You place the weed in here" She took a pinch of weed and placed in the hole. "Now you kinda smoke it like a pipe. I'll show you. Dudley move over!" She commanded and Dudley moved to the middle of the room.   
Lisa went to the windowsill. She placed the other end of the pipe to her mouth. Then lighting the weed in the hole, she took a deep breath in. Still holding her breath in she brought down th bowl. A few second later she exhaled and the smoke flew into Harry's face.   
"Oh, sorry, Harry. Forgot the wind was blowing that way. Wanna try?" Lisa now had a mellow voice and looked very happy. "Don't worry we have things to cover up the smell and take away the blood shot eyes." Lisa added.   
Harry looked at her eyes and did see they were blood shot. Her body was more limp and she wasn't so tense or angry any more. Harry debated in his head about all that could happen. He didn't care what the Dursley's thought.   
"Sure," Harry answered.   
"I'll help you," Lisa said. She was getting back up when they heard a big thud. Both turned around and saw Dudley passed out on the floor. "More fun for us." Lisa flashed a devious smile at Harry.   
Harry was now unsure. But as long as Dudley was past out and the Dursley's were occupied, it wouldn't hurt anyone.   
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (all from JK Rowling) except for Lisa.  
  
PS: I'm not good w/ the codes on here. If anyone could help me that would be great!  
AND next chap will be up soon! 


	2. Harry's Birthday

Disclaimer: All Characters are owned by JK Rowling except for Lisa.

Chapter 2

Harry woke up one day to black hair in his face, and his arm over the body. He sat up and looked around. He was in his bed in his room. All he could remember from last night was being in Dudley's room with Lisa smoking, and drinking a little. "I must of blacked out," he thought. "But what happened?"

Dudley left with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia to spend a day camping. Which ment a day in a hotel to Uncle Vernon. Instead of bring Harry along they asked Lisa to watch over him. Around Harry's relitives she acted almost like Dudley. She got away with anything she wanted and was happy with it. But when she was around Harry she was a different person. Lisa was nice, sweet and caring around Harry. 

During that night Lisa brought over weed, which was turing into Harry's new pastime, and some alcohol. Harry didn't really care for drinking. He was more addicted to the weed. Smoking turned into his life. Lisa was his supplier and he was happy about that.

"Happy Birthday," Lisa said as she turned around on to her back.

Harry smiled and got up. Two owls flew into the window. One was Hedwig, his owl, and the other was a big brown one. The brown one dropped a letter from Hogwarts. He looked at it and tried to hide it from Lisa.

"Oh, I already know you go there," Lisa smiled. He chocolate eyes glistened from the morning sun. "You told me last night."

Harry looked at her confused. He didn't remember anything from last night. He could've told her anything. Even and Voldermort, and his real family. "I did?" he asked.

"Yeah. You don't remember? You must have been really wasted then." Lisa got up, put her arms around his waist, and gave him a little squeeze. "What else did you get?"

Harry took the packages from Hedwig. He knew the first one was from Hagrid. Maybe he alread told Lisa about him. "It's Trecle fudge," Harry showed her, "sticky though. I wouldn't advice you to eat it." He picked up the other packages. "I'll open these later." Harry walked out of her arms to his desk.

"What did you think of your birthday last night," Lisa smiled hoping he'd remeber it.

"Um... I liked the weed." Harry answered.

"No, after that."

"To tell you the truth, I dont' really care for alcohol."

"Didn't seem like it last night. We shared to things of Hard leamonade." Lisa's smile dissapeared. "You dont' remember do you?"

"No," Harry looked down. He really wished he knew what it was.

Lisa walked accross the room toward Harry and took him in her arms. "Believe me, you were wonderful last night."

Harry looked shocked " You mean... you went farther with me than Dudley?"

"Haven't you noticed yet? I only say I'm Dudley's girlfriend because I like you. I was afraid to say that before 'cuz Dudley threated me and I was smaller than him. Plus his parents and mine are friends. So it's a forced thing. Not love." Lisa inched her face closer looking into Harry's eyes. "Dudley is afraid for us to break up. So now i found a way to threaten him. I have him in my power. Plus I can't stand to see you cooped up like this all summer. Thought you'd like a little fun," Lisa kissed him. "Don't worry we didn't have sex. I wouldn't do that to you with out you knowing."

Lisa left the room. Harry was standing there wondering what exactly what happened last night. "I realy need to cut back" he thought.

"Since I knew we'd get wicked wasted last night i thought i'd save the last present for last" Lisa said when she returned into the room. "Here," She pulled a plant out from behind her back. "Thought you might need this more than me at Hogwarts. It would be illegal, i bet, for me to try and send it when ever you need it."

Harry looked at the plant memorized. This was the best thing he's ever gotten. He Hugged Lisa and gave her a kiss. He didn't know much about raising a marijuna plant. but he would try. He didn't want to get Lisa in trouble for sending a supply by owl. What would happen if someone else inturpted Hedwigs flight. Or if it dropped on the table and everyone smelled it. Maybe the plant would be better.

"I'll help you take care of it before you have to leave. I'll hand you little notes. And if you send Hedwig over i'm sure i can give you all the lighting and stuff." Lisa pulled Harry in for another kiss. "Now, how bout we clean all this up before you Aunt and Uncle come home huh?

Harry didn't eve want to know the mess he made in Dudley's room. But it would be better if he cleaned it up just in case he got really mad and killed him. He knew Uncle Vernon would not be please with him, if he did find out. He followed Lisa to start off in Dudley's room to clean.

**Yes yes... i know Harry is turning into a druggie. but the ending will be great! i promise. so please review. And for all you snape fans... He will be coming soon.**


	3. To Hogwarts we go!

Disclaimer: All Characters are owned by JK Rowling except for Lisa.

Chapter 3

Harry was in a train compartment alone. He waited for Ron and Hermonie to join him. He couldn't wait to tell them wait he did over the summer and thank them for the presents they sent. What he really wanted to them is what he and Dudley's girlfriend did. Then it hit him. His blood started churning and yearning for the drug. "Maybe I can hold it till I get to Hogwarts" He said to himself

"Harry!" Said a familiar girl's voice. "We didn't see you at Diagon Ally."

"Where were you?" Harry looked up and saw Ron and Hermonie.

"Sorry," He said. " I ment to write back and said I went early but I got caught up in some stuff."

"Muggles dragging you around and making you do stuff again?" Ron asked.

"No. I met someone." Harry could feel his cheeks heat up.

"Who?" Hermonie questioned.

"Dudley's girlfriend"

"What?" Ron and Hermonie said together.

"Are you mad? Dudley could kill you. You even said so." Ron stated.

"I know. But she likes me and I think I like her too." Harry looked up and them. "I spent most of my summer with her. I had a marvelous time."

"What did you do?" Ron leaned in wanting to hear all the details.

"So, Harry Potter has a girlfriend." Malfoy, Golye, and Crabbe appeared in the doorway of the compartment.

Harry looked at Malfoy. They have had an extensive background together. He should've known Draco Malfoy would of heard in some way and come to tease him. Harry tried not to show anger towards him. He remembered he did have something to mellow him out. He looked down at his trunk then back a Malfoy

"Go ahead Potter, spill it. We want to hear all the details too." Malfoy sat across from Harry leaving his goons in the doorway. 

"Go away, Malfoy," Ron hissed.

"Shut up, Weasley. Potter, considering where you're from, it was a muggle right?" Malfoy's eyes stayed on Harry.

"At least I have a girl. Unlike you. You probably have to go and buy one right? I'm sure they have witch whores where your from." Harry said.

Malfoy, as everyone noticed, was steaming. His face turned bright red. He didn't know what to say next. He got up not taking his eyes off Harry. furiously walking out, Crabbe and Goyle followed.

"I bet he has a blow up doll in his trunk." Harry pointed out.

"Harry!" Hermonie shrieked. "How can you say that! You've changed. What happened over the summer. What did that girl do to you?"

"Not much."

"Well, then. Give us the details." Ron moved closer.

Harry told them the whole story about Lisa. Skipping over the weed, he told them how she ended up in his bed and about how Dudley is taking all of this. He visioned Lisa in his head when he talked. He really did like her was all that came to his head after the story was done.

"So, wait. You slept with her? You had a sex with a girl?" Ron stammered.

"She said we didn't. I'm not really sure what happened that night though. I was kind of wasted." Harry calmly stated waiting for someone to yell at him.

"Wasted?" Piped in Hermonie. "What do you mean by wasted?"

"If you promise not to tell anyone," Harry reached for his trunk. "Lisa introduced me to this" He pulled out the marijuana plant.

"Marijuana?" Hermonie asked.

"Mary-what?" Ron was confused.

"It's a sort of drug muggles use. It's for pleasure and a fake euphoria. Pointless I think. But Harry why?"

"I'm not sure." Harry put the plant back in case Malfoy came back. "I thought I would try it once. But I got hooked. Plus I kinda like Lisa. And that plant was a Birthday present. It looks really pretty though."

"How do you get this 'fake euphoria'," Ron was really interested in this.

"It goes through a sort of process. and comes out looking like this." Harry pulled out a bag of weed. "I'm kind of craving this right now. I want to actually smoke it before the tea cart comes over. If you guys don't mind."

They both shook their heads. Both watched Harry carefully. More carefully than in potions class. Harry pinched out some of the weed from the baggy and put it on a little piece of paper. Then rolling it up tightly. Hermonie looked amazed but still mad a Harry for even trying something like this. Harry took out his wand and mumbled some words, barely heard with the joint in his mouth. A small flame appeared at the end of his wand and lit the joint. Almost forgetting the stench weed made. He opened the window. Taking a deep breath in he passed the joint to Ron 

"Wanna try?" Harry said while trying to keep his breath in.

"How?" Ron questioned.

Harry let hi breath out the window. "put it to your mouth and take a deep breath in. don't just suck it in you mouth. You got to inhale it. Then try to hold it in. It's ok if you cough. Everyone does their first time." Harry sounded more calm then every before

Harry moved so Ron could sit where he was. Ron inhaled and went into a coughing spasm. He was grabbing his throat as though someone was choking him. Ron's coughing came less after a minute when he took in deep breath's of fresh air.

"Are you ok?" asked Hermonie.

"Yeah. Just a little choked up." Ron answered.

"Wanna try?" Harry took another puff of it and passed it to Hermonie.

Hermonie held it in her fingers. Half of it was now gone. Her nose tingled with the smoke going up towards her face. She was unsure. It didn't look like it hurt Ron. Harry seemed ok by it. Actually Harry seemed really happy and relaxed. "Once isn't gonna hurt me." she thought.

"Move over Ron" Hermonie insisted.

"Are you serious?" Ron looked at her in amazement. "I thought you didn't like to brake rules."

"Who ever said we were at Hogwarts yet." Hermonie took a deep breath in like Ron. Her coughing seemed worse than Ron's. 

"Are you ok, Hermonie?" Ron rubbed her back.

"Yeah - I'll - be - all right," She said between coughs

"You guys can finish it off, if you want." Harry leaned back into his seat.

Harry watched Hermonie and Ron take in the last few puffs or the joint. He then took it and inhaled the last of it and threw it out the window. All three laid back in their seats for a few minutes. They took in their relaxed minds. Harry heard the tea cart coming down the hall. He opened his trunk and took up some cologne. Spraying the campartment he searched for eye drops.

"Put this in your eyes. It takes away the redness," Harry passed it to Ron.

Quickly Ron and Hermonie put drops in thier eyes while Harry put squirts of cologne on them. Harry took the eye drops and put a couple in each eye just in time. The carpartment door opened and the plump witch veered back from the smell.

"Do you want anything to eat?" She asked and eyeing them suspiciously.

"yeah," Hermonie and Harry got up to pick out the food.

The came back inside with handfulls of candy. 

"Oh, save some for the next time. It doesn't matter what it is. Just put some away cuz you get really hungry when stoned." Harry commented.

Each put away 2 chocolate frogs, and a few couldron cakes. They pigged out on food till they reached the train station. They were still hungry and couldn't wait for the feast. Harry exspecially craved pumpkin pie. A big slice of pumpkin pie. The three were the last to walk off the train.

"Remember, don't tell anyone. I don't know if this stuff is against the rules here." Harry wispered and waved to Hagrid as they walked by him.

**Now that they are Hogwarts the fun will start! the next chapter will come a little bit later cuz i'm having a mental block. I had a hard time thinking for something write for chap 3. So sorry if it sux.**


	4. Great Feast

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters. They are owned by JK Rowlings. I do, however, own Lisa.

**sorry it took so long for this one to be posted. I was on vacation. far away from a computer. Oh, i'm sorry if i spell Dumbledore like Dubledorf. I dont' know why i want to add an "f" lol.**

Chapter 4

Harry, Ron, and Hermonie sat at the long Gryffinor table watching the first years get sorted. Like every year it was a very exiting first day. You get to know new people and have a big feast in the honor of it. But this year Harry, Ron, and Hermonie found in more amusing. While each person went to sit on the stool and had the hat put on them, they would make fun of each one. Depending on how they looked, dressed, or seemed so nervous when up there. Harry was having a very hard time contaning his laughter at the new students. 

After the cerimonie was over the tables filled with food of all kinds. Harry, Ron, and Hermonie dug in at once. They were straving even after they ate all those snacks on the train. Ron, ususally eating a lot, piled his plate with chicken. Hermonie grabbed at corn on the cob and loaded it with butter and salt. Harry, however, made him self two double decker sandwichs with just about with everything in his arms reach.

"Are you a pig?" Fred questioned Harry.

"No, just haven't eaten that much since I got on the train," Harry responded.

"You three just might eat Hogwarts out of business," George chimed in.

"Even Hermonie is eating a lot more than usual." Fred stated.

"Harry just don't eat so much you wont be able to kick off the ground for Quidditch practice." George remarked.

Harry smirked, trying to laugh. Harry saw Malfoy eyeing him suspiciously. Malfoy doesn't know what happened on the train. Does he? He couldn't of. When he went to get the food, Draco wasn't anywhere in sight. Did anyone else smell it? Did Malfoy walk by again to pick a fight? Harry started to get a little parinod.

"Harry, What's wrong?" Ron muttered between bites.

"Do you think anyone else knows what happened on the train?"

"I don't know. If they do, what are they going to do?" Hermonie put down a finished cob. "Tell Dumbledore? I bet he doesn't even know what was in there. Or Madam Sprout would of told us. Or it would have been in books to stay away and that is was dangerous or somthing like that." She picked up another cob and started to butter it.

"Well it's not that much of a dangerous plant. And how did you know about it, Hermonie?" Ron asked.

"Muggle Public Schooling. Warned us about drugs there. And how addicting they are. It's Muggle crap. We have more important stuff to worry about here." Hermonie started to eat again.

Harry and Ron went back to their food too and didn't talk any more. Before they were aloud to leave the great Hall Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. The room went silent. Even Harry, Hermonie and Ron stopped eating to see what was coming next. All the teachers looked at the head proffesor.

"I would like to welcome all the first years. One note is that the Dark Forest is off limits to everyone. A new rule to everyone is that Herbology will not be held in the green house this year and not outside at all due to over growth of one plant. You will now follow the Prefects to your houses." Dumbledor sat back down.

The three finally pulled themself away from the food, not to look too much like pigs. They went up to the Gryffinor common room. There the first years sat around talking about what will happen this year. The three friends found Neville sitting alone in a chair. They decided to join him.

"Hey, Neville," said Hermonie.

"Hi," Neville answered back.

"Glad to not have Herbology this term?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. I'm scared of what she'll have us do this year. I'm sick of replanting plants, and triming man eating plants."

"Well, we'll be inside. That will be a good thing." Harry added

"Maybe we'll acctually study from the book" Hermonie looked happy about that idea.

"I'm not good at the either," Neville commented.

Harry yawned and looked at the time. It was nearly 10. "I'm gonna head up, good night you three."

"Yeah i'll join you," Ron said.

"Good-night," Hermonie and Neville said.

Ron and Harry headed up to their dorms. All their stuff was already up there. Hedwig sat on Harry's bed with a letter in beak. He petted her and ripped open the letter. It was from Hagrid. 

"Ron, Hagrid doesn't want us visiting till they get this weird plant tamed. He says it's taking over his garden and looks like it's spreading over the lawn. We might not be aloud to go outside soon if it keeps going like that." Harry summerized.

"I wonder what kind of plant it is," Ron was already in his pajamas and climbing into bed.

"Yeah i know. What kind of magic can't kill plant?" Harry wondered.

Harry and Ron stopped thinking about the plant. They figured it will be under control soon. Harry heard Ron snooze off not even five minutes after they shut off the lights. He curled up and heard the Neville and Seamus come in to go to bed. Harry started to feel really drowsy and sick at the same time. He was on his downfall.

**yeah, this was a short chapter. Someone asked me for them to be in here. I will put whoever in here... but you will be a druggie and most likely part of Huffelpuff or Ravenclaw. OR i will choose for you to be in the end. i'll see how it goes**


	5. Hedwig

Diclaimer: JK Rowling owns all characters. I only wish (well beg) to have em. But i do own Lisa.

**two chapters in one day. Lucky dogs you! I'm gonna skip months ahead. cuz a druggies life can be boring. lol**

Chapter 5

Holloween was just around the corner. Which ment the big feast for most. Everyone looked forward to it. Pumkins hung in the air and bats flew around over everyone. For the Trio it was just another reason to get high. By mid october Harry had three plants growing. He needed to keep his supply going and growing till summer when he would see Lisa again. Also, half of the Gryffindor house was coming to Harry for their dosage of weed. Harry usually aloud most to smoke up in his room if they were to scared to do it else where cause Flich might catch them.

Herbology wasn't very fun. Hermonie got her wish and they did mostly book work. The Greenhouses were closed for the rest of the term. Last they all heard they weren't to go see Hagrid or even go on the grounds. Harry never saw the light of day unless he was outside practicing for Quidditch. Harry usually went sober to this because he knew how much the cup ment to the team. But the Weasly twins never went sober. They were quite the opposite of what they were. They were very mellow and serious. Harry thought this was a very good thing for the Twins.

Harry finally got a letter from Lisa. She wrote:

Harry,

How's the marijuania plant growing. I hope it's pulling you through. I can't really send any of that stuff through owl. So I hope you can last till summer. Just make sure you don't get caught with it. I don't want my Harry getting expelled over something like that. How are your friends? I hope you didn't get anyone else hooked? Or are you the drug lord at school now? Just dont' give it out for free. That shit is so expensive to get! I bet you can make a killing there!

Dudley is a pain. He's pushing it for sex. Your Aunt and Uncle are telling him to make his move now and purpose. I hate him so much. My parents are starting to push me into marrage too. I don't want to marry Dudley. I rather marry a werewolf. 

I hope you're having fun! You better pass. Hope to hear from you before X-mas

Love,

Lisa

Harry was planing on sending her a letter back right away. Hedwig came crashing in on to his bed. Harry picked her up. She was bleeding for her wing and neck. She looked like she was attacked. 

"Ron! We need to go see Hagrid, now!" 

Ron rushed to Harry in the common room. He looked at Hedwig in shock. He didn't know what to say. Hermonie rushed in hearing Harry's yelps.

"Oh, my god. What happened to her?" Hermonie asked.

"I think she got in a fight. I hav to go see Hagrid." 

"You can't, remember? I would go ask Proffesor McGonagall, first." Ron insisted.

Harry, Ron and Hermonie rushed to McGonagall's office. She was at her desk going through papers. She looked up when she heard footsteps rushing into her class room. She only saw three black robes running towards her desk. She put her quill down, when she noticed who they were.

"Proffesor!" Ron said finally.

"Yes, Potter, Granger, and Weasly?"

"My... owl... Proffesor," Harry said between breaths and held up his owl. 

"Oh, my," McGonagall was breathless.

Harry's owl seemed to bleeding more. A drop of blood dripped onto her desk. The owl was starting to look lifeless and more like a rag with stains of red on it. 

"Can we take it to Hagrid? So he can take care of her till she's better?" Harry asked her hoping she'd say yes.

"Yes, hurry," McGonagall pointed for them to go off. "Harry, if anyone stops you, tell 

them to come talk to me."

The Trio ran straight to Hagrids hut on the edge of the dark forest. They didn't take head to the tall plants off to their right that seemed to be taking over the grounds. Harry was first to the door and knocked furiously. Hagrid opened the door. He didn't have to say anything. He saw Harry holding up his bloody owl. Hagrid took the owl to his table and quickly looked through his cubords. Harry, Hermonie and Ron entered the hut and huddled around the table.

Hagrid came back to the table with a bottle of water, a rag, and some gauze. Hagrid began to clean when he asked, "Wha' happened? A' Owl Fight in the coops?"

"I dont' know," Harry responded. "She just came in my room like that. I have no clue how she got those cuts."

"Proffesor McGonagall sent us down right away when she saw Hedwig like that." Hermonie added.

"She'll have ta stay on da ground for several weeks. Maybe eva' a month." Hagrid started to wrap her wounds. "Can yeh do meh a favo' Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "Anything"

"If yah wan' Hedwig ta be a'right in a few weeks, yah gonna have'ta get a potion from Proffesor Snape." Hagrid said. "If yah can pick it up fo' meh, that would cut back on da time fo meh to care for her."

Harry didn't feel too good about going to see Snape. Snape hated him. Asking for a favor would like be asking a rock to fetch a stick. Harry really didn't want to. Hermonie and Ron knew he didn't either. But they really wanted to help Hedwig.

"I'll try. but what if he doesn't help?" Harry questioned Hagrid.

"Yeah, Snape doesn't like Harry very much," Ron added.

"He hates him," Hermonie stated.

"Well, explain it's fo meh. Snape should understand," Hagrid looked up at the non-moving bodies. "Go on. Da sooner da betta'."

Harry, Hermonie, and Ron left Hagrids hut. They hurried up to the castle so they 

wouldn't get caught on the grounds. Harry really didn't want to ask Snape anything. He hated Snape just as much as the Dursleys. But he really wanted Hedwig to get better. And he would be asking for Hagrid. Hopefully Snape would understand and make it for them.

**HA! i'm not putting up the chapter w/ Snape till I get back. hehehe. hope you all enjoyed!**


	6. Smoking off the the Slytherins

Disclaimer: Ok i'm sick of writing this. but you all know JK Rowling own all characters except for Lisa. 

Chapter 6

Harry, Ron and Hermonie were striding to the dungons. They decided not to run just in case they attracted attention to themselves. They winded down the stars down to the basement. Ron took a corner and found himself infront of Proffesor Snape.

"What are you doing here?" Snape eyed them.

"Ah, Proffesor we need a healing potion." Harry looked up at his pale face, scared.

Snaped looked down and them suspiciously. "Why would i give you somthing like that?" His cold voice seemed to pierce them.

"There is an owl injured, and we need a healing potion." Hermonie chirped.

"And why would I want to help one of your owls? I think i would have better things to save than an owl from you." His eyes sharply struck Harry.

"Hagrid sent us to get it. He needs it quickly. She's bleeding really badly" Harry tried to talk calmly.

Snape stared and them for another second. "I will go talk to Hagrid. You go back to your tower. AND stay there." Snape walked off down the Dungen.

Harry hoped it was to Hagrid's hut. The three waited a minute before heading back. They didn't want Snape to think they were following him. 

"Someone needs to give him a hit." Ron said randomly.

"More than a hit. He needs like blunt." Harry commented.

Hermonie and Ron laughed.

"After that, i think i'll need a few hits." Hermonie told them.

"A few hits of what?" A voice from behind them asked.

Harry knew the voice already. It was Malfoy. They turned around the see Malfoy right behind them with Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy had a smirk on his face. He was dying to get them in trouble. 

"Nothing," Harry told him.

"Oh, but i think it is something. You're always talking about blunts and hits and joints. What is all this talk about?" 

"None of your business, Malfoy."

"I think it is. I want in on this stuff that everyone seems to be buzzing about."

Ron tryed to keep in a laugh. Malfoy glanced at him.

"What's wrong with you?" He stared at Ron.

"Nothing" He tried to say in a clear voice.

"Come on, Potter. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff know about this. Why don't we, the Slytherins?"

Crabbe and Goyle were now glaring at Harry. If he didn't tell he thought they would beat him up. Or, maybe, him and Malfoy would duel again.

"It's too advanced for you." Hermonie piped.

"Oh, really? If a girl knows this, I think i will be able to understand." Malfoy now glared at Hermoinie.

"Give me 2 Gallions and you can share this," Harry reached into his robes and took out a bag of joints. "With your goons. If you like it then we'll talk." He held up three joints.

"What do you do with it?" 

"Smoke it of course," Ron said. He felt great that he knew something that Malfoy didn't.

"You get caught and rat on Harry, the whole school will be at your throat. Got it?" Ron stated.

"So your saying I just inhale this? What does it do?" 

"It's called getting high, Malfoy. Geez... and i thought you knew everthing i didn't." Harry smirked at him.

"Fine." Malfoy gave him 2 Gallions and took the joints. "If anything happens i'll be after you!" He turned around and walked back down to his dorm.

Harry, Hermonie, and Ron made their way back to their tower.When they entered the common room, they found half of the house there waiting for him. They had sickles and knots in their hands waiting to buy todays bunch.

"Ron, if i give you the weed you can give it to them right?" Harry whispered to him.

"Uh, yeah. maybe." Ron looked at him.

Harry handed him the bag. "Joints are 3 sickles. Blunts are 10 sickles. Those prices are only for this house. I'm sure you can do it" Harry smiled at him. " And since you are my partner. you can have 50 percent of the profit."

"Really?" Ron had a big smile on his face.

"Yeah. Just make this good ok?"

Ron went towards the crowd and started taking money and handing out the dope. Harry marched up to his dorm and waited for Ron. Hermonie came up a few minutes after Harry. She sat on his bed and they sat there for a few minutes till Ron came up.

"Got two left." Ron said as he entered the room.

"Great. Can smoke off what happened about Snape." Harry commmented.

"Harry?" Hermonie looked at him while he searched for his wand. "Why did you let Malfoy have those joints? He could easily report us."

"Did you get a look at those plants as we came back from Hagrids?" Harry looked up at her.

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not. Those plants out there taking over the grounds are a variation of weed. Hogwarts is growing weed! And they don't know it!"

"Wait, those are dope out there?" Ron stammered. His mouth looked like it was watering.

"Yeah. Plus if Malfoy said I gave it to him, they will do research and come up it's just like the plant outside." Harry had a big toothy grin form across his face. "But I laced Malfoys, just in case i ever ran into him. Lisa gave me those if i ever wanted to get fucked."

All three laughed as they lit up. After the first joint they all fell back on Harry's bed and just stared up and the ceiling.

**i'm in school. I'm gonna try and get these chapters done on the weekends**


	7. Snape and Hedwig

Chapter 7

Harry suddenly woke up a few nights after running in with Snape. He shot up and threw off his sheets. Runing to Ron's bed, as he stumbled throughthe dark. He shook Ron violently. 

"Ron! Ron! We totaly forgot about Hedwig!" Harry harshly wispered.

"Oh my God, your right. Would Hagrid still be awake?" Ron rubbed his eyes.

"I don't think so. Lets go after potions tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah. I can't believe we forgot. Must of been caught up with stuff." Ron yawned and rolled over.

Harry walked back to his bed and threw the sheets back on him. He couldn't even forgive himself for forgetting about Hedwig. His beautiful owl. How could he forget about her! He laid awake just thinking of the past days. Why couldn't he have remembered. He did have a lot on his mind the past few days. The day Hedwig was hurt Snape told him to go back to their tower. The following days he'd been delivering stuff to the other houses. Then there was the times he met up with Ron and Hermonie in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom to smoke up. Harry couldn't believe he was too busy for Hedwig. Harry rolled over onto his side and tried to sleep. He felt to guilty to sleep. He wanted to see his owl.

*****

After Lunch the next day, Harry, Ron, and Hermonie walked down to Potions Class. The Slyterin House was already waiting at the door for Snape to let them in. Harry saw Malfoy eyeing him. He felt like he was going to be sick, but most of all, craved marijuna. He didn't want to here what Malfoy had said to Snape or whoever he told.

"Harry Potter," Malfoy approched him. "I tried some of that 'weed' the other day." Malfoy was now less than a foot away from him. "And I would like to know where you got that."

Harry looked at him. He couldn't believe he was serious. Maybe he was trying to get him in trouble just as Snape comes out of his office. He really didn't want to be in trouble with Proffesor Snape. Harry never cared for gutting animals.

"Dealers never say where they get their stash," Harry said cooly.

"Oh, really. I would really like some more. Even though i wouldn't like you being my dealers," He looked at Ron disgustedly.

"Do you really have a choice?" Hermonie questioned.

"It looks like I don't. But I would like more."

"What if I don't want to deal to your house?" Harry asked him.

"You really don't have a choice either. Either you give me some, or I will tell my father about, what I can imagine, your illegal dealings here. Which will get you kicked out of school." Malfoy tried to whisper so the other Slyterins wouldn't hear.

"Got money?" 

Malfoy chuckled. "Who do you think I am, Potter?"

Harry saw Snape come out of his office and move over to Harry and Malfoy who were only inches away from each other's face. Snape looked a little shocked to see no tension brewing between them.

"Potter, are you bothering Mr. Malfoy here?" Snape looked at each one.

"No," Harry answered.

"No, Proffesor, Harry and I were just having a little chat." Malfoy grinned.

"Get to class you three." Snape looked at Hermonie, Ron, and Harry.

The four walked past Snape into his dungon.

"Meet me outside the great hall before dinner," Malfoy whispered as he passed Harry to his seat.

Potions class was boring as usual. Snape kept glancing at Harry. His menicing eyes seemed to be reading his mind. Reading what was acctually going on. Harry just wanted to yell out "Fuck you". But decided it would be better not to. He looked at Ron and he seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"We should go see Hagrid today. I need to see Hedwig and how she is," Harry mentioned to Hermonie, and Ron.

"I can't believe we forgot about that." Hermonie stated. "I think we need to cut back."

"No," Ron exclaimed. "I'm acctually getting good grades for once. Classes seem so much easier."

"Are we doing it before the Halloween feast this weekend?" Hermonie asked while adding diced dragon's liver into her couldron.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"So how much are you giving to Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Depends on what he has."

"Do you want us to come?" 

"Nah, I'll be fine." Harry started to dice his liver.

The last half an hour of Potions went by very slowly. Snape was hovering over their table most of the time hoping to catch them doing something wrong. But for once their potions came out almost perfect. Ron's just seemed to be bubbling more than the rest of the class. Finally the bell rang before Snape could notice Ron's concoction. 

Harry, Hermonie, and Ron ran up to the tower to drop up their stuff. Some people were already their waiting for Harry to deliever their goods. Harry took about five minutes explaining he'll be back and wont forget about them. They walked down the stars to the big doors to the school. They were about to open them when they heard a eerie voice behind them.

"And where do you think your going?" They turned around and saw Proffesor Snape leering over them. 

"We're going to go see Hagrid," Harry told him.

"Students are not allowed outside for the rest of the term." Snape's cold voice echoed off the walls.

"We didn't know." Hermonie stated.

"Of course you wouldn't. You never seem to pay attention to the facts." He glared at each of them. "Dumbledore made a statement that students aren't allowd to go onto the grounds for the rest of the term. Maybe you were too busy eating to pay attention."

He was right. They had the munchies that morning, but ignored Dumbledore. They thought it was just an annoucement about the Holloween feast coming up. 

"How am I going to talk to Hagrid then? And check on my owl?" Harry questioned Snapes athority.

"That, Mr. Potter, you will have to figure out on you own time." Snape's anger for Harry could be heard in his voice.

The three turned away from the door and headed back to their dorms. 

"You can use Pig," Ron said. "He'll be happy to send anything." 

"Thanks Ron."

"Do you think the weed is the reason we can't go on the grounds?" Ron asked.

"I think so. The Last time we were on the grounds it was really spread out from the greenhouses." Hermonie said matter-of-factly. "I just don't know why it's growing that fast."

"I saw Snape and some of the other teachers dumping cauldrons of orange stuff into it. The other week it was purple. I don't know how that will kill it." Ron mentioned.

"I saw Proffesor Flitwick trying to preform charms on it. It didn't seem to work." Hermonie said.

"Yeah, Hagrid tried bring animals from the forest to see if they would eat it." Harry told them as they climbed the stares.

"Maybe they aren't doing it right." Ron sat down in a chair in the commen room when they entered.

"Should we tell them what we know?" Hermonie looked at them.


	8. Sober

** ok i'm in a fit about writing. I can't seem to stop and all these ideas are swimming around in my head. Maybe i'll be finished this one and my other sooner than expected :) **

Chapter 8

The next day went by fast. Care of Magical Creatures was now inside along with Herbology. Hagrid didn't look to happy about being in a normal class room. Harry was so used to being outdoors for this class. Hagrid couldn't bring in his new animals, so they went off to the library to do research on any animal they might find in the dark forest. After lunch was double history with Proffesor Binns. The class was falling asleep as usual.

Ron looked at Harry. "What are you gonna do about Malfoy?"

"I'm not sure. How much do you think i should bring?"

"As much as you can I say. Take him for all he's worth," Ron had a grin on his face.

"That's not very nice," Hermonie whispered, "but still do it."

"What if he did his research on it while we were up in the library?" Harry asked.

"I did my own research. I couldn't find anything on it. If there was something, wouldn't they be gone by now?" Hermonie said.

"Yeah your right." Harry went back to listening to Proffesor Binns. "What did he just say about gaints?"

******

Harry came into the Great Hall just as things were quieting down. He looked up and saw Dumbledore standing up. Harry quickly took his place next to Ron. Silence came as Dumbledore was perfectly upright. He took a long look around the room.

"As some of you have noticed, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures are now being held indoors." First years looked at each other for they didn't know about Hagrid's class. "The grounds are officially out of bounds for all students. No one is primitted to go out doors in any way. If you are, drastic measures will be taken." Dumbledore paused. "But on a lighter note, The Holloween Feast is coming tomorrow. I have a very special show coming for you all tomorrow. And now, we eat!" Dumbledore waved his hands and the tables filled with food.

People began to grab food and eat. The food tasted different to Harry. It was quite dry and didn't have much flavor. He wasn't high all day for the first time. In the back of his throat he did crave it, but he had a lot of work to do. He looked like one of the few that wasn't stoned that night. 

"Harry, are you going to have some of that magical stuff tonight?" George said between bites.

"I don't know yet. I'll have to see how much i have after tonight."

"Oh, what's up tonight, Harry? Clam baking your dorm with Ron?" Fred began to laugh

"No." Harry grabbed a roll. "Slytherins are in on this. They want a lot."

"Slytherins?" food came out of Ron's mouth as he spoke.

"Yeah."

"Does the food taste a little different to you guys?" Hermonie asked.

"Not stoned either?" Harry asked Hermonie.

"No, Haven't smoked for a few nights. Those cravings keep me up though."

"I'll try and get some tonight." Harry told Hermonie.

"How much did Draco want?" Ron asked making sure George and Fred were in their own conversation.

"He got a half pound last night. He bought it all for the house." Harry bit into his chicken. "I told him about the bowls, dont' worry i didn't mention the bongs, but he is intrested in another pound."

"A pound!" Ron exclaimed.

"Keep it down." 

Several people looked at Ron, wondering what he ment.

"But," Harry started to whisper, "I'm running low. I want to keep the rest of my plants for us."

"What are we going to do?" Hermonie looked at him.

"We have to get those plants outside and get it ready by tomorrow morning. We'll have to use the invisibilty cloak and do it fast. Some teachers go out at night just to try new spells."

**yeah, that was short. I don't know where to go w/ it after this. give me your input on what should happin. maybe i'll incorperate it in here some how**


	9. Stashing and Collecting

Hey everyone! I hope you are enjoying Mellow Magic. I am. I really need to write something right now so the next few chaps might be really sad and tragic. I got in my 1st car accident (kinda) I got stuck in a ditch and really scratched the back bumper of my mom's car. She's really pissed about the scratches. My dad didn't really say anything. i don't know if he's mad or understands the situation.... Atleast i had a few friends there to stop me from crying and to calm down. And all of you to read about it! (if you read my chat room one... i'm still sick) on with the story....

*****************

Chapter 9

It was striking one AM in the commen room. Harry just came down from his room with the invisibility cloak in his arms. Hermonie and Ron were waiting in the common room, both with sacks in hands. 

"Ready?" Harry looked at both of them.

"More than i will ever be," Ron said.

As they entered the hall they fell under the cloak. They squeezed together so that their feet would not be seen by a teacher passing by. Tonight, Harry didn't want to use the Mauders Map. Moody was no longer around so he didn't need it as much. When the steped outside, the plant was very easy to find.

Now, the plants have taken over more than half of the grounds. All three stopped in mid-step at awe of what was in from of them. Harry shook his head and was the first to take the next step. The other 2 followed with dropped jaws. They all started grabbing at plants and stuffing them into their bags.

"Just think of how much we will make tomorrow." Ron's mouth seemed to be watering.

"The smell so good," Hermonie took a big wiff of the plants. "I could just smoke up here."

"What if someone comes here to do some charm and they see smoke rising out of no where?" Harry insisted.

They all frooze when they heard a rustling in the plants. All eyes where to their right.

"Maybe it was the wind," Hermonie whispered.

"It sounded bigger that wind, Hermonie." Harry commented.

More of the plants rustled. All three tried not to breath so hard. The tops of the mariuana started to disapear. A black figure appeared in the brush. He stopped a minute as it got near to Harry, Hermonie, and Ron. It looked over to it's left straight at them. Harry felt as though it was staring right through the cloak.

The blackness leaned in closer to them. Harry saw the face of Proffesor Snape. Snape sneered at the emptyness that was there, and walked back to the castle.

"That was close," Ron finally exhaled.

"Did you see what he had in his hands?" Hermonie asked them.

"Yeah," Harry answered "a sack."

"And there was this plant sticking out from it." Hermonie looked back as Snape was entering the castle.

"Do you think..." Harry almost quetioning.

"If he does it doesn't show it." Ron answered Harry.

"Harry, Do you think Lisa would have anything on the affects of Marijuana and the general way it effects people?"

"I'll send a note to Hagrid to see if Headwig is ok to start flying. Sorry, Ron, but Pig is really annoying." Harry looked at Ron pitifully.

"That's ok. Do we have enough?"

"I think so. Lets go back in before Snape decides to have a bedroom check." Harry motioned them to follow his lead.

***

"Harry! Harry! Are you selling this early?"

"I have 2 gallions!"

"Can I have 3 joints?"

This was what Harry heard as he headed down to the common room Holloween morning. All of the Gryffindors that smoked were huddling around him for their daily pick up. They all had money in their hands waiting for Harry to pull out his usually baggies. Hermonie and Harry did most of the process last night, while Ron rolled most of it. Harry pulled out a paper bag and started to hand out orders. Even a little extra because it was a Holiday. 

Just as Harry was putting away the bag back into his pocket, Proffesor McGonagall came bursting through the port hole.

"Granger, Potter, follow me." She said in a stern voice.

Everyone in the room looked shock. They all wondered if it was about what the group was selling and if they would be approached like that durring the day also. Harry and Hermonie followed McGonagall intot he hallway.

"You to are not in trouble. Proffesor Dumbledore just wants to have a word with you two." She flattly stated.

"Are the other Proffesors going to be there?" Harry looked up at her.

"Only the heads of the Houses."

Hermonie looked at Harry a little scared. They weren't in trouble so why were they being called down to Dumbledore's office? Harry could tell Hermonie was trying to think of a good enough lie to get past the Headmaster. Harry was too. He need all the excuses he could to get passed this today. "I wish I smoked before i came here" Harry thought to himself. He knew Hermonie had been dry for a few days. "She must be dying inside."

"Sugar Babies" McGonagall told the gargoyle.

The statue moved and they entered Dumbledore's office. Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout were standing around. They seemed to be waiting for them. Snape peered at them from behind Dumbledore. His looks could of knocked down Harry. Flitwick was sitting in a chair against a wall near Fawke's cage. Proffesor Sprout was standing near two chairs. Her cheeks weren't as rosey as usual. McGonagall took her place next to Dumbledore.

"Please, sit," Dumbledore motioned at the seets. "Don't worry you are not in any trouble." He reasured them

Harry and Hermonie sat down in the big plush chairs.

"Then, sir, what are we here for?" Harry asked.

"Ah, very good question." His eyes sparkled. "We are asking all the Muggle born children to come in. We are only asking some questions about their past schooling. It will not affect your grade or the way we will treat you." He paused as Harry and Hermonie nodded. "First we just like to know how your schooling besides here was like."

"What do you Proffesor?" Hermonie looked at him strangly.

"How did they treat you?"


	10. Schooling

Chapter 10

Harry looked at Dumbledore. He still didn't get the quetion. "How did they treat you?" He didnt' even know how to answer it.

"Er... fine." Was the only thing Harry could say

"Just fine?"

"There was nothing wrong with the teachers. Just the students." Harry hated to remember those days of taunting and teasing. 

"What about you Hermonie?" Dumbledore looked at her.

"I, uh, went to a Catholic school." She paused hoping that was enough to explain it.

"How were the teachers there?"

Hermonie looked at him. She looked like the memory of her school was hurting her. A little bit of tears were starting to fill her eyes.

"It's ok, darling. Everything here is just for us. No one else will know besides Harry here." 

Hermonie looked at Harry a little scared. Harry gave her "I'm here for you" look. She turned back to Dumbledore and took a minute to try and explain her schooling.

"Like I said, I went to a Catholic school. They are very strict. They taught you how to do things and that's how you had to do it. No excuses." Hermonie took a deep breath in. "I was a left-handed student before i went there."

Harry thought for a second. He always saw her writing with her right hand.

"A left handed person is the sign of wrongness and the devil," Hermonie continued. "Everytime I wrote with my left hand in first through third grade i was beaten with a ruler." 

A gasp echoed the room from all teachers except from Snape. A little bit of shock could be seen in his eyes. The rest of him remained emotionless.

"I taught myself after school how to write with my right hand. I was behind in my alphebet with writing with my right hand. I couldn't get used to it. I started to try and sneak to write with my left hand at times. I was always caught by the Sisters. They would come up behind me and slap my knuckles repeatedly. If I cried i was sent into the corner with the dunce cap. After a while I just had to write with my right hand. My left hand swelled to where i couldn't write for several days." 

Dumbledore looked like he was going to speak, but stopped himself as he say the girl had more to say.

"The nuns hated me," Hermonie looked into those sparkling blue eye's of Dumbledore's, "They insited i was the daughter of Satan." 

Now, even Snape had a horrified look on his face.

"I was taunted and teased by the kids and the siters would do anything. So i stayed in the library most of the time doing work. It was the only thing that kept me sane for a long time." A single tear rolled down her cheek. "When i got a note to Hogwarts saying i was accepted, they paddled me for even showing them it." Hermonie looked down and fumbled with her hands.

"I am sorry, to hear this, Hermonie." Dumbledore stated.

"I am shocked any teacher would treat children like this," To Harry's surprise, Snape said.

Hermonie still looked down. Dumbledore collected his thoughts and asked his next question.

"What did you learn in your Muggle schools?" He now looked at Harry.

"I'm sure i can speak for Hermonie and I on this one." Harry glanced and Hermonie for a second. "There was English, Mathamatics, Science, History, Art, Music, and Reading. I think in Catholic schools they have a Bible studies class?"

Hermonie nodded in agreement.

"Proffesor, May I ask you a question?"

"I believe you already did." Dumbledore smiled a little. He looked like he was still trying to comprhend Miss Granger's story. "But you may ask another."

"Why are you asking these questions?"

"Some of the student are acting a little 'strange' you might say. I was just wondering if it's how they were brought up in muggle schoolings." 

"Is it only the Muggle born students or the ones that went to Muggle schooling?" Hermonie looked up.

"It seems that way. We are just trying to get to the bottom of why they are acting differently suddenly. Would you have any ideas why?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore's blue eyes. The proffesor seemed to be looking through him. Harry didn't know what to say to this one either. Did Dumbledore know about the weed and just trying to get to who was dealing it? Could her really know?

"I dont' know, sir." Harry looked at Snape who was eyeing him suspiciously.

"Me either." Hermonie added.

"Another question," Dumbledore looked at Harry waiting. "When will the grounds be open. I really want to go check on Hedwig to see if he's ok, and chat with Hagrid."

"I really don't know Harry," Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "As you heard there is a plant out of control."

"Very out of control," Sprout chirped.

"It looked pretty and innocent when I first planted it. Who knew a beautiful muggle plant would end up like this. Do you know any kind of plant that would get this out of control?"

"We never had a garden of any sort," Hermonie told him.

"The Dursley's would never grow something that would get out of control." Harry was sure he never saw that when he gardened in the Dursley's yard. The first time he every saw that plant in the Dursley's home was on his birthday.

"That will be all. You can leave and go back to your towers. Breakfast is over right now. I'll have some house elves send up some food for you." Dumbledore got up and opened the door for them. "Thank you."

With that, Harry and Hermonie walked towards the tower. They were quiet untill they entered the common room. All his peers were their asking questions on what happened and if they were in trouble too. Hermonie reasured them that no one was in trouble. Harry was in a corner filling in Ron on what happened.

"Draco and some Slytherins were looking for you this morning." Ron stated a little scared. "I think they were looking for you."

"We still need to split up that weed we got last night for Malfoy. We need it down atleast by lunch or afternoon. He wants it before dinner tonight." Harry looked over towards Harmonie and turned back to Ron, "I guess everyone whats to be high for the show."

"Harry!" He heard a familar voice behind him.

"Mr. Potter. Or Should I say Pothead?" Fred popped up in front of Ron and Harry.

"Hey George and Fred," Ron said stalely.

"Do you have a more weed to give? We realy need it for tonight. It's going to be such a blast to be stoned tonight of all nights."

"Yeah. I'll have some for you guys this afternoon. That's when second orders start."


	11. Holloween Night

Hey, Thanks for all of the reviews and keeping up with this story. Sorry it's been taking me so long to write this. My dad has decided to turn off the computer when i get home from school (it's password protected). AND he sleeps the whole time i'm home. So the next few times i might update, their might be a few chapters to hold you over. Enjoy!

***********

Chapter 11

Harry and Ron were in their dorms putting away the left over the weed they had from the afternoons orders. Hermonie knocked at the door and entered. She looked very pale and weak. Harry noticed her hands were shaking.

"You want some with us before dinner?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah," She whispered.

"What's wrong, Hermonie?" Ron asked.

"Just everything that has been going on. I just need to calm down and forget about shit."

"Oh," Harry pulled out a philly. "We will only smoke from our own stash ok?"

Both agreed and smoked the philly together. Hermonie's color reached her face again. Her cheeks flushed with every puff. Her hands also stopped shaking. Harry was just glad they had an hour before dinner to smoke. They rarely had time now-a-days with all the dealing. It took all three of them now to deal out to the other houses. Between classes and before meals was all they had. 

Harry and Ron didn't like carring the weed on them because of being caught. But the Slytherins were their best costumers. They bought pound after pound. Once Slytherin acctually asked Harry how to make it. Harry threatened to stop dealing with him if he asked again. He was afraid of competition.

Holloween, today, was probably their best day yet. They knew Christmas would be havic with pre-orders with so many kids leaving on vacation. Sneeking out to get the extra weed started to seem like a good idea. While sorting it into bags earlier, Hermonie noticed it was a different shade of green. Hermonie questioned the purple and blue tints to Harry. He didn't have a clue, but owled Lisa since Hedwig was back to normal.

Harry, Ron, and Hermonie zoned out on Ron's bed. Semus came running up and told them supper will be served soon. The boys pulled on their robes and headed down with Hermonie to the Great Hall.

"Harry, Does it seem empty to you?" Ron whispered.

Ron was right. The Hall seemed much emptier than usual. Just about ten kids from each table was missing. Harry looked at Hermonie and she just shrugged. They took their places at the Gryffindor table and waited for the food to arrive. But none did. Dumbledore wasn't at the head table yet. Maybe they were early. But the rest of the teachers were up there looking a little restless. "Dumbledore must be late. He has the right to," Harry thought to himself.

Fred and George wandered in to the great hall. Everyone looked at them since they were making a bigger racket than they usually do. They were both laughing hard. Fred was redder in the face than George. Or was that George. No one could tell. They sat between Harry and Ron. 

"Where's the grub?" George said when they calmed down.

"Dumbledore's not here yet." Ron told them.

"Well he could atleast feed us." Fred said between chuckles.

Harry looked around. People from all the tables were starting to laugh at George and Fred. They were laughing just as hard. Harry looked over his shoulder towards Malfoy. He was red in the face but trying to not snigger. The teachers at the head table were not laughing. They looked more upset than ever. Hermonie looked at Harry questionably. He just shrugged and noticed Dumbledore has entered. Every one went silent.

"I'm sorry for the tardiness. There has been many people emitted to the Hospital Wing. I would like to ask the teachers to come with me there after dinner. And for all of you here," He waved his hands, "Food."

Everyone without knowing was grabing and reaching for food like starving pigs. They all stuffed their faces forcfully to setting their urge for the munchies. The teachers looked down at their students concerned about the way there were acting. They all looked at each other before they ate. They students greedly kept stuffing their faces.

Harry looked up for a second towards Fred who seemed to have stopped eating. He sat there looking like he was going to boot. His pupils kept going from small to large rapidly. 

"Fred?" Harry looked closer. "Are you ok?"

Ron also looked up while taking a bite of chicken.

"George, What's wrong?" 

George was looking the same as Fred.

"I think..." Fred started, but he fell foward into his plate. George soon after.

Harry and Ron got up in shock. Harry wasn't the only one getting up from his seat. The whole head table got up ubruptly and saw students one by one fall either on the floor or face first into food. Harry looked at Hermonie hoping for an answer.

"Out," Harry saw McGonagall ushering towards them. "Go back to your dorms. Stay there till I get there." McGonagall seemed a little shaken by so many students passing out.

Everyone that didn't pass out into their food was told to go up to their rooms and stay their till further notice. Harry, Ron, Hermonie, Neville, and a couple of first years were sitting in the common room frightened. Non one spoke. They were afraid of what each other might have to say about the event that night. It was even creepier that is was Holloween night.

"What do you think happened?" Neville broke the silence with his shaken voice.

"I'm not sure." Ron answered.

"Epidemic?" Harry looked at the Smart, know-it-all Hermonie.

"Don't look at me. I'm still trying to sort this out for an explination."

"It's not an Epidmic. Wouldn't we have caughten it? We hang out with all those people everday. And wouldn't the teachers came down with something?" Neville acctually sounded smart.

"You've got a point," Harry said as silence dawned on them again.

They all stared into the fire hoping something would come up. Or even McGonagall to say everything is ok and that they shouldn't worry. It was getting lonely with no one around to joke or lighten up the rooms dismall spirits. The first years went up to their room out of boredom. The rest sat in their chairs staring into the fire. What else could go so wrong that night?

Hedwig suddenly flew into the room onto the arm of Harry's chair. Everyone looked at Harry while he removed the parcel from Hedwigs leg.

"I'm sorry girl. I wasn't able to save you any food tonight." Harry said while petting the bird before it flew off into the night.

"What is that Harry?" Ron said, but seemed half intrested.

" A note from Lisa." Harry opened the paper attatched to the parcel. "Dear Harry. I hope you are having a wonderful time at Hogwarts. Maybe I should come and visit if your Headmaster will let me. I really miss you. I'm so glad your aunt and Uncle ship Dudly off to school. That means no dealing with him. I get too much homework as it is around here. I hate these subjects. I wish i was where you were. Since you couldn't be here for holloween I thought i'd send you a little gift. It's called LSD. Make sure it's night time and no one is around when you take it. It can get pretty awkward. I gave you five. For your friends and stuff. Hope you enjoy it. Love, Lisa. PS Let everyone take the LSD one at a time so you can calm each other down and stop them from doing stupid shit. AND the trip can last for about two hour. But it all wears off in six."

"LSD?" Neville looked at Harry.

"I think it's another drug." Harry opened the box and found a little bag with five tablets. "Want to do it tonight to get our minds off the past?" Harry looked at Everyone.

"Wait to see if McGonagall comes back in an hour. It's almost one." Hermonie commented

"For once i'm with Hermonie." Ron added.

"I dont' know if I want to." Neville was uneasy about this. "What if my grandmother finds out?"

"She wont. Don't worry." Harry looked at Neville reasuringly. "She'll never find out."

Neville weakly smiled. "Ok. I'm in."

"Ok, then, We start our own party after McGonagall comes."


	12. Snape's Lap

HEehehe. time for the fun. The next 4 will be the trips. I'll have to find some cool music for this. **big smile**

**************

Chapter 12

McGongall finally entered and told them there was nothing to worry about and that most were coming around. She left them there. Harry smilled devilishly at his friends. Opening his hand he eyed each of them.

"Who first?" 

"I will," Everyone tunred around and saw Neville anvancing towards them. "I will take the first one." He repeated.

"Are you sure, Neville?" Hermonie questioned.

"Yeah," He tried to smile.

He grabbed a small tablet from Harry's hand. He examined it and debated what would happen if his grandmother found out. "fuck you, grandma." he said under his breath. He popped it in his mouth. It desolved on his tounge. A tingling sensation coursed through his body. He felt light and wonderful. Flying entered his mind, like on a Nimbus.

"Neville, are you ok?" He heard Harry's voice but no longer could see him.

"How does it feel..." The next voice droned out

"Nevi..." The last was a low rumble.

Knowing his eyes were now closed he opened them. He opened them and found himself back in the common room and the flying sensation ended. Thinking it ended so quick, he tried to speak. But then he saw Harry, Ron, and Hermonie. They looked different. Hemonie who was siting on the floor now, had a head of snakes. Neville gasped and backed off. He looked at Harry and Ron. They were joined at the shoulders. When They talked snake's tounges came out.

Neville back into a chair. He was glad to be sitting down because the other 3 seemed to look away from him. The chair was comfertable. Nestling in, he heard a rattling on the floor. Rattlesnakes were all around his feet. He brought them up and tucked them quickly under himself. 

The common room faded away to a dark stone room. He didn't know where he was. This room was not familiar to his own eyes.

"Excuse me, Mr. Longbottom." said a horriffing voice.

Neville looked down at his chair. It was no longer there. It was replaced my long black cloth. Striking him hard, and frightened to look up, he knew exatly who it was. He was sitting on Profesor Snape's lap. The room was Snape's Chambers. 

"Mr. Longbottom!"

Neville jumped off but there was no floor under him. He fell. It seemed like forever to him. Total blackness surrounded his body. Suddenly he hit a floor. Opening his eyes, he found himself surrounded by white light. He stood up and walked foward. A glass wall stopped him. He pressed his hands against the glass. He noticed a gold band surrounding the glass. He looked back and saw white smoke coming from the center. He backed himself against the wall as the smoke turned red. It seemed to be coming towards him. A snakes head formed int he smoke. It opened it's jaws and came charging to Neville. 

Neville closed his eyes and felt himself fall to the ground.

***

"Oh my god, What are we going to do?" Hermonie rushed towards the fallen Neville.

"Quick lets drag him upstairs before someone burst in and sees him this way." Harry took his shoulders while Ron and Hermonie picked up a leg.

The slowly brought him up the stairs and rested him on the bed. The just stared down at him for a few minutes.

"I wonder what happened? He was shreetching so loud. I'm surprised none of the teachers came barging in," Ron finally said.

"I know. Lets be more safe and do it here. I dont' feel like dragging anyone up more stairs." Harry burst out.

"I'll take the next one," Ron looked at Harry.


	13. Imagine Ron

Sorry i haven't updated in so long :(

OK, what's the deal? I used to get atleast one review a week... now it's like none. Is it just boring or are people not intrested any more? I might as well stop if i don't get any more reviews. I need feedback here (i feel like a director). Even though i dont' want to end this story... i will. I'm sorry if this story is babble to you.

***********

"I'm next," Ron told the others

"Ok," was all Harry could say.

"Be careful," Hermonie looked really concerned for Ron.

"Yeah, yeah. I will." Ron took the next tablet and placed it in his mouth like Neville did. "Urgh!" Ron Exlaimed, "Worse than Bertie Botts earwax jelly bean!" Before he could hear the comments from Harry and Hermonie he blacked out. He could feel himself hit the floor hard. 

His head started to throb. "Maybe i hit the bed" He thought to himself. He opened his eyes slowly. Bright lights stung his eyes. Bringing up his arms in front of his face, he stood up and walked foward. A doorway appeared before him.

"Am, I dead?" He asked himself.

Ron went through the doorway and found himself in the Great hall. Everyone was there. Except for some people. It seemed like the whole Slyterin House was gone. Even Snape. This made Ron happy. Very happy. He walked over the Gryffindor table and Sat next to Harry and Hermonie. Fred and George seemed to have started a food fight with the Hufflepuff table. He looked up at Dumbledore, and the Headmaster didn't seem to mind. Ron was joining in every so often. 

Harry begain tugging on Ron's robes. Hermonie's and Harry's mouths were moving but nothing seemed to come out. They did look a little scared to him. He got up and followed the couple down the halls adn outside to the Quidditch field. Harry pointed to Ron then his Firebolt. Ron understood completely. He was to play Quidittch finally. He was waiting to play with his brothers since he got to Hogwarts.

Ron kicked off the ground and the people below him got smaller and smaller as he rose. The crisp air going through his hair and fluttering his robes was sensational. He never wanted to stop. He snaped out of his daze and found he couldn't stop flying higher. Everyone below were little periods at the end of a sentance. The Clouds above him now were around him. He just couldn't stop. The only way to stop rising was to jump off.

Ron looked down again and swallowed hard. He had to. Fear and panic rushed through his vains. Drops of sweat formed on his brow. White knuckles were seen through his Quidditch gloves. Breathing was getting harder at such a high elavation. Taking in a choking deep breath, he let go of the broom stick. 

Air rushed through his hair harder than before. Ron's arms flapped hoping to grab on to something. What felt like bird he was hitting were hitting his robes hard. It started to hurt. The pain crept up down his back to his legs. Shutting his eyes, he finally relaxed his body. He blacked out before he landed.

***

"Do you think he's ok?"

"I don't know. Good thing we caught him."

"We should have used a spell, Harry."

There was no time for that," Responded Harry.

Hermonie and Harry shut the curtians around Ron's bed. The heard Ron starting to stir, but his body soon relaxed. Harry and Hermonie ended up pulling Ron back through a window to save his life. Being six stories up from the ground would have killed him. Magic didn't cross either of their minds as a way to save him.

"Should we still do this?" Hermonie asked. "I don't want one of use being injured while the other three are passed out."

"Ron seemed to be having fun in his world, unlike Nevielle."

"Harry," She paused. "I'm scared of what I'll dream up."

"So am I."


	14. Sister Fisher

Still no reviews. Do i have to finish the trips before i get something?

****

"What do you want to do, Hermonie?" Harry looked uncomfertable.

"Maybe we should take it at the same time," Hermonie suggested.

"What if something happens to you?"

"I'll be fine."

"I'm not taking it at the same time. I don't want some one to...." Harry drifted off.

Silence dawned on them. Harry and Hermonie didn't know what to say or to do. Harry walked over and sat on his bed and looked up at his friend standing by the window. Thoughts raced through his mind. Picking up a tablet he pondered if he should be next. He brought the tablet up to his mouth till he heard Hermonie mutter something. Looking up at her, he didn't take away his hand from his mouth.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I want to be next," Hermonie sat next to Harry. "I trust you to keep an eye on me." She placed a hand on his arm.

"Are you sure?"

"Well it's either this or we have sex," Harry's jaw dropped at the words that came from Hermonie. "What ever I choose, I know I'll regret by tomorrow morning." She smiled jokingly at him.

Harry looked at the tablet once more before giving it to her. She took the tablet and popped it in her mouth. He watched Hermonie carefully as she just stared at the wall.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked.

Hermonie looked over at him. Her eyes were glazed over. No sparkle nor reflection of Harry were seen. Eyes widening, jaw slightly a gape, fear struck her. She placed her trembling hands on her lap like she did in class. Her head whipped foward as to pay attention.

"Hermonie"

"Shhh. She'll hear you," She hissed at Harry.

"Who?" Neville's voice was heard. 

"Shut up you too."

Harry shrugged to the waking boy. Neither knew what she was talking about. But she just kept in her position and stared foward. The two boys stayed quite for her for five minutes. Silence was deadly to them. They had no clue what was happening.

"Hermonie," Harry thought quickly, "Where are we?"

"In school. Are you dense?"

"Who's teaching the class?"

"Sister Fisher." She stated dryly.

"Who?" Neville repeated.

"Shut up she's coming this way" Hermonie straightened up as much as she could.

Neville looked at Harry confused. "What is she talking about?"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" Hermonie shrieked. As she did so, her body crumpled to the floor.

"What's happening?" Neville jumped out of his bed to his friend.

"I... I don't know." Harry responded in the same manner.

"I wasn't speaking Sister. It was them.... I'm sorry... I didn't mean it." She broke down to tears. "Sister please no."

"What is she doing Hermonie?"

"The ruler." Her eyes were wide open in fear.

"Hermonie, snap out of it. You're in Hogwarts." Harry shook her hard.

"Sister, please don't. I swear I didn't do it." Hermonies wails grew louder.

"Harry, she's going to wake up McGonagall. We have to do something." Neville looked down at the trembling body.

"Hermonie! You are now in the library at Hogwarts. You are researching for Muggle studies. I, Harry, am there with you." Harry firmly tried to state. "Open your eyes"

Hermonie's wails dulled and stopped echoing through out the dorm. Her body became loose and less tense to Harry's touch. Eyes opened while she stood up.

"She's still here. I can hear her."

"We are in Hogwarts, Hermonie," Neville stood in front of her.

"She is here. In Hogwarts. She's followed me here." She then walked the closest wall and crumpled down. She dosed off silently.

"I think we should get to bed. It's late and I presume we will have to get up early tomorrow." Harry didn't take his eyes of Hermonie.

"Indeed. But Harry aren't you going to try it?" Neville crawled back into bed.

"Not tonight." Harry slipped underneath his sheats and focused his eyes on a motionless Hermonie. Every so often she let out a wimper. Harry stayed up untill her little fit was over. The long night has ended at last.

**Ok, now i"m off to the rest of the story. I have no clue when I will post the next chapters. Or start writing them for that matter. Hope you enjoyed that long night too**


	15. Visitor

Hey everyone!  Sorry if it takes so long to update.  I'm writing 2 other stories at the same time and the readers for them also demand updates. I'm glad you are all enjoying this.  I've now moved off of the triping and back to the real story.  My characters seem like they are all coming to life.  Like I have no control anymore.  I write like they are acting this out in front of me.   Creepy huh?  Well… keep reviewing so I can still have this motivation to write J

Warm sunlight drenched Harry's bed.  It brightened the room and shown the car crash of bodies in the room.  Neville was in his own bed, Ron was half out of his, Hermonie was still on the floor, and Harry was curled up in his own sheets.  The night before caused so much havoc between all of them.  Harry was surprised they weren't caught.  Harry was half asleep and slightly dreaming of the night and would have happened if he took it.  He would have defiantly seen Lisa in some way.  She made him feel great.  Along with the weed they were best of friends.  "To bad she's a muggle and doesn't come here."  He thought to himself and smiled.

A thought hit him.  How did Lisa know about the Owls?  He never told her.  Even the time he was drunk, he remembered everything until they got in his room.  "I thought I passed out.  I know I passed out.  Everything was black."  She mentioned Dumbledore in her letter last night.  Harry remembered that perfectly.  "Did I really tell her that?  Did I?  I couldn't of. Unless…" Harry drifted back into his own world.  He didn't want to question Lisa.  Especially when she wasn't even there.  He would question her in his next letter.  He smiled again.

"What is this?  On and off smiling?  Where's the button to leave it on?"  A familiar voice crept through Harry's ears.

He opened his eyes and found Lisa straddling his hips.  His jaw dropped in surprise.  He would have never expected her here.  He never even felt her on his hips.  How long was she there?  As an immediate action, he hugged her.  She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"I missed you."  She whispered in his ear.

"I did too," He pulled away and looked at her face as if for the first time. "But how…?"

"All wizards and witches know how to fly, Harry," She got off Harry and stood up next to his bed.  "Are all these your friends?"  She pointed to half dead bodies.

"Yeah.  Wait, how did you know how to fly?  I didn't know you were a witch."  He sat up in bed.

"Yup.  I thought you'd pick it up sooner.  My school is on vacation for the week." She looked around the room.  "You guys have much better rooms than us."  She walked to the other side of the bed.  "Hermonie?" She pointed.

"Yeah.  Does Dumbledore know you're here?"

"Nope," There was no care behind her voice.

That is what made Harry fall for her.  She had no care for rules or whom it affected.  She did what she wanted.  When she wanted.  He watched her.  He still couldn't believe she was here.  Harry heard a rustling from behind him.

"Harry," A grouchy voice came behind him. "Who is that?"

Harry turned to his best friend that was rubbing his eyes and blocking the sunlight from his view.

"Oh, hello." Lisa waved. "I'm, Lisa.  You must be Ron."

"How did you know my name?"  Ron looked shocked.

"I'm Harry's girlfriend.  Of course he would talk about you."

"Oh!" Ron got up and walked to Harry's bed.  "So you're Lisa."

"Why did you stop by?"  Harry asked.

"Oh, sorry.  I meant to say that when you woke up.  I got your letter and decided to do some research.  I couldn't find anything on it.  But my friend did let me borrow this book."  She placed the big book infront of Harry and Ron.

"Maybe Hermonie would take interest in this.  Be light reading."  Ron nudged Harry.

"Could we borrow this?" Harry looked up from the book.

"Yeah sure.  I just need it back before Christmas.  That's when I see her next."  She walked over to the next bed.  "Neville?"

Harry and Ron nodded.

"Would there be anyway that I could borrow or have some of that weed you've collected here?"

"Yeah," Harry got up and dug through his trunk.

"Come here," Ron motioned to follow.  He walked Lisa to the window.  "See.  Just over there?"  Ron pointed towards the woods.  "That area just before the woods and goes all the way up to the school?  Those shrubs are where we got it.  It's been taking over the school."

"That's strange.  The Marijuana plant usually doesn't do that.  How long has it been here?"  She looked back at Ron.

"Since we've come back."

Lisa took out a small notebook and jotted down something.  Walking back towards Harry, she put the book away.  Harry handed her a small back of the leaves.  Lisa looked closely at it.  She mumbled some stuff to herself and but the bag in another pocket in her jeans.

"Are you guys going to go down for Lunch?"  She looked up at them.

"Lunch?" Ron gasped. "It's that late?"

"It's like two in the afternoon.  A professor already came up here looking for you guys.  I hid in your sheets, Harry.  I hope you didn't mind."  She smiled

Harry blushed tremendously. "I didn't notice."

"Why is Hermonie in here anyways?  Isn't this a guys room?"

"Yeah, we tried that stuff you sent us."  Ron answered.  "And she just kind of passed out here."

"So how'd you like it?"

"I think I'll stick to weed." Ron stated.

"How bout you, Harry," Lisa had a gleam in her eyes when she looked at him.

"No.  Only Neville was awake.  I was afraid he might not be able to stop me."  Harry looked down.  He felt small next to Lisa.

"Well me and you will have to try it sometime then." She grinned at him.  "Anything interesting happen?"

"Yes. A lot."  A girls voice said.

All Three turned around to find Hermonie straightening out her clothes.

"Hermonie, Lisa. Lisa, Hermonie." Ron introduced them.

"Hello," Hermonie eyed her.  "So you are what Harry has been talking about."

Lisa blushed.

"But some strange things did happen lately.  The whole school, like, passed out last night."  Hermonie look straight into Lisa's eyes.  "I know there is defiantly a connection with the weed we gave them.  But I don't know what."

"I have a sample of it.  I'm going to do some more research when I get back to my school.  Maybe smoke some to see how it feels and someone document me." Lisa picked up the book.  "They said you're the reader of the group.  This might have some information and may not.  I already skimmed it and couldn't find anything.  Maybe you will.  Certain things could help with your little dealings here too.  Brush up on some facts."

"Thank you.  I'll get right on this after breakfast."

"Lunch." Ron corrected her.

"It's already lunch?" Hermonie seemed more in shock than Ron did.  "I'm going to my room to get dressed and we should head down to the Great Hall."  Hermonie got up and left.

"I think I'm going to go and shower.  Neville still looks passed out.  I hope he's sleeping well."  Ron went to his trunk and gathered his stuff and left.

"Well that leaves you and me." Lisa grinned.

Harry's face grew even redder.  He hadn't been alone or even seen Lisa since summer.  She did cut her hair.  It was now short.  Really short.  Her natural brown color was showing at her roots.  But she was wearing muggle clothing.  Where was her uniform?  "Harry it's the weekend.  And she could be caught with her uniform on." He scolded himself for thinking about it.  Her eyes seemed to gleam bright behind her glasses.  Her eyes were telling him something.  Telling him to "lean in and kiss me baby."  Harry couldn't resist.  He kissed her.  

Lisa's lips were warm and welcoming.  She kissed him softly and pulled away a little.  They looked into each other's eyes.  He wanted more.  More than just a simple kiss.  He wanted everything Lisa could give him.  He looked down and pulled away more.  He had to stop thinking with the other head.

Lisa drew closer to his ear.  "Your little friend making an appearance?"  She started to nibble on his ear.

"Lisa I can't here."

"I understand."  She looked deep into him.  "I have to get going anyway."

This time Harry went for the kill.  He slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth.  She welcomed it and didn't let it stop.  Her hands went to his hips and jerked him forward.  The kiss grew deeper and passionate.  Neither wanted to stop in the heat of the moment.  Again, Harry wanted everything.  Lisa pulled away.  

"I'll send you a letter when I have more news ok?"  Lisa walked to the window and opened it.  Harry noticed there was another firebolt near the window.

"Yeah," Harry was out of breath.  

"Goodbye."

"Bye."


	16. Reasearch and Risks

Hey.  I found something strange out… Every time I update I always get one review.  And how many reviews I get is the same as how many chapters are up.  Weird.  Sorry about the last chapter.  I didn't mean for it to have so much space.  It was like double-spaced between everything.  I don't like the updated Microsoft word.  It's more complicated and harder to work with.  After this one I'm sticking to my computer.  Hope you all enjoy.

***

Hermonie was sitting in the common room by the fire the night after Lisa visited.  The teachers had to decide if classes should be canceled for tomorrow for the lack of students.  Hermonie, Harry and Ron approached Professor McGonagall earlier that day and asked about classes.  Hermonie like usual was upset that there might not be classes.  Tonight she took advantage of the time for reading the book Harry's girlfriend let her borrow.

Hermonie found out there were more than one kind of weed in the world.  And those different parts were more potent than others.  She was thinking of bring it up to Harry for the next time they get weed.  Even half way through the book she found nothing.  

Harry and Ron decided to go to the Hospital wing.  George and Fred were awake unlike the rest of the room.  The students that were awake since yesterday were sent back to their rooms.  But teachers kept a close eye on them.  They didn't want them passing out again.  Still half the student body was in the hospital beds.  George and Fred just happened to wake up by lunch.  They were soon up to their own tricks and almost kicked out of the wing.  

Harry looked around the wing while George played chest against Ron.  Draco and his friends were there.  They still looked past out.  Draco looked peaceful and someone that Harry would actually consider getting along with.  Harry thought of what would happen if Draco woke up.  He needed to go and send a letter to Lisa to send some "good" weed to him.  He couldn't risk the Slytherins saying anything.  Especially to Snape.  Harry didn't need to get expelled this year.  He was doing well this year.  Nothing about Voldermort came up, for once.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Fred asked.

"What if," Harry started, "What if the Slytherins rat out us?"

"Well, you're screwed and everyone looses their dealer.  Which will make the Slyterins the number one enemy.  And we'd be able to torture them with our tricks," Fred smiled at the thought of that.

"Did, Madame Pomfrey say anything about everyone suddenly passing out?"

"I over heard her say something about an epidemic.  What do we need an epidemic for?  Our next Quiditch game is coming up.  We don't need to be all sick on our brooms."

"It might have been us."  Harry looked down.

"You did this to us?"  Fred acted amused and astonished. 

"Not on purpose.  It was really bad weed.  I don't know what was wrong with it.  I'll find out soon though."

"Great trick Harry!" George boomed. "Give more to the Slytherins so we can win the match next weekend.

"So what is happening with classes?" Fred asked.

"Might be canceled." Ron had a big smile on his face.

"Wicked," the twins said together.

"Toking up all day." George said cheerfully.

"Sorry to break it to you but I don't have any.  Might not have anything till midweek.  I need to ask Lisa to send some.  Hopefully she has extra."  

"Boys, You must leave now." Madam Pomprey came to foot of the beds.

Harry and Ron left and headed back to their common room.  The walked in on Hermonie almost done the book.  She looked up a minute but just went back to reading.  They decided not to disturb her and to be quiet.  Ron and Harry sat on either side of her.  They both stared into the fire.  An hour passed by when she shut the book.

"Nothing. Unless I'm missing something."  She placed the book on a table.

"All that reading and nothing?" Ron sounded tired of the whole ordeal.

"That's bullshit!" Harry exclaimed.

"I know.  I just wasted a whole day reading that." Hermonie chirped.

Hermonie sank into her chair.  They had nothing else to talk about.  They just wanted to solve this.  Harry knew it was going to end up like all his adventures.  They will figure it out by the end of the year.

"What are we going to do know?" Ron started into the fire. "We have nothing to sell."

"I don't want to risk going back there.  Especially with Snape wandering around there." Harry yawned.

"I wonder why Snape was there." Ron thought aloud.

"Maybe he's relaxing too." Harry whished.

"That is a bit strange.  Do you think he's behind it?" Hermonie pondered

"Lets not get back onto the whole Sorcerer's stone thing." Harry told her.

"You're right.  But he was out there."

"Oh well.  Let him have fun too.  He has the right." Ron looked over at his friends.

"Ron's right.  Lets just wait to hear from Lisa.  And how everyone reacted to it.  THEN we'll act upon everything that has happened. Ok?"

The other two nodded at their drug dealer.


	17. More, more! MORE!

**does a little dance** I got more reviews than usual! I have regulars coming and reading it :) that makes me really happy. If you really like this one please read my other stories. They aren't the same as this one though. More Drama and saddness. WELL... back to the story. Hope you enjoy this one. I'm writing it before I go to bed so bare with me!

***

Most students returned to their rooms Monday night. All classes were canceled that day. Harry and Ron spent it looking through the big book of weed and playing wizarding chest. Hermonie spent her day in the library doing research, as usual. Mostly Slytherins were left in the Hospital Wing. Harry found out soon Draco was up and about after dinner.

"Potter!" A very familiar voice came from down the hall. "I've got something to pick with you."

Harry and Ron turned around to see Draco, Goyle and Crabbe coming there way.

"Malfoy, I already know what you're going to say..." Harry begun.

"Where ever you got that grass, the Slytherins want more." Draco had a cheeky smile on his face.

"What?" Harry thought he was going to be bitched out.

"We want more."

"I don't know when I can get anything out." Harry looked at Crabbe and Goyle. "Maybe by next week I'll have some more."

"You better, Potter. Or the Professors will hear about this. I'll even tell my father. Then you'll be getting it." He chuckled.

"So see you next week?" Ron said uneasily.

"I was never talking to you," Draco sneered. "Next week then." He walked back towards the dungeons.

"That was close." Ron stated.

"Yeah. I just hope we hear from Lisa by then."

"What if we don't?"

"Then we're going out there."

"Just for them?"

"Yup."

Harry and Ron entered the common room and found themselves surrounded by demanding Gryffindors.

"Harry, we really need more of that stuff," Geogre came up to them.

"Yeah, that was wicked stuff!" a second year exclaimed.

Harry and Ron looked at each other with excited eyes. They acctually liked that even though they all passed out for days after.

"We will be taking orders at the begining of next week and sending stuff out by the end of it." Ron yelled over the crowd.

Everyone was disappointed but excited for what will come next. Ron had a gleam of joy in his eyes. He couldn't wait to be surrounded by all that money. He'd might be even richer than Malfoy for a day. Harry and Ron made their way through the people. Hermonie came up behind them.

"I thought we weren't going back out," Hermonie looked a little concernd.

"Malfoy threatened us." Harry said flatly.

"Yeah, he'll tell everyone!" Ron exclaimed.

"Damnit! We haven't heard back from Lisa yet either."

"That's why Harry decided for next week. So we can get things sorted out." Ron looked at Harry. "Come on lets go to bed."

Harry followed Ron up to the dorms and left Hermonie down stairs in the common room.

****

Sorry that this was so short. time for bed for me.


	18. Potions Threat

Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews! it's really getting me motivated to write more. AND i'm having a 4 day weekend. maybe I'll get 2 chapters (or so) out a day. If I stop updating next week i'm sorry. I need to continue with my other story. Please don't be mad. OH... my teachers doughy???? I haven't even gotten to the teachers yet (some foreshadowing there). I will be sure to update this story as much as I can this week. Keep reviewing and reading!

****

A week went by without a word from Lisa. The whole school was getting restless. Every house was threatening to report Harry to Dumbledore. Many fights erupted between houses and in the houses. Neville and Semus had a fist fight over who would get their stash first, Draco and Pansy had a yelling about the first hit, and Fred and George were no longer on speaking terms. Harry knew he had to get everyone something soon. Even he didn't have anything left. He was bone dry for the past two days. 

No one wanted to talk to Harry untill he got the stuff. He already wrote to Lisa several times but Hedwig returned with the letter. Hermonie still looked over the Weed book every night thinking that she had missed something. Ron,on the other hand,tried to keep Fred and George from killing each other.

Classes were no longer tolerable to any one. Exspecially Potions. Snape seemed extra hard on them now that they weren't on anything. Snape and split up the class 2 weeks ago into groups for research. Harry, Ron, and Hermonie went sober to these classes so that they would never be caught by the harshest teacher in school. The rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins went high. Only high enough so they were still paying attention to what was going on around them. 

Most of the kids in school smoked moderatly, unless there was a test they clam baked their dorm rooms. Every student knew the limits they could push and before they were totally wasted. In the Gryffindor house everyone got wasted Friday nights so the teachers wouldn't suspect as much. Harry knew the Slythrins didn't pay attention to most of the risks of going to certian classes high. He remembered the classifications of their kind as Stoners.

But today Harry had Potions class. The first one since a week after school started that everyone was sober in the class. The dungeon class was dark and damp as usual. Cauldrons and books sat in front of them on desks. No one was sitting near their friends, but the group they were in. Today was not a good day for anyone to get yelled at. Hermonie sat with Neville and Crabbe. Ron was with Pansy, and one of her friends. Harry was with Goyle, and Semus. Draco didn't look too happy when he soon realized he sat with 2 Gryffindors. 

Professor Snape burst through the doors. He had a short temper as it was but he was at his last straw. Everyone fell silent and watched the man walk to the front of the room with tremendous black robes following him. 

"On your desks are plants. Each one of you has a different kind of poisnous plant provided by Professor Sprout. You will study it with the group you chose and find an antidote. By the end of the week one person will eat the plant and drink the potion. If it works, you will not die." Snape eyed the class. "Get to work." He turned around and sat at his desk writing.

Harry looked at Semus and Goyle. He'd get no where with Goyle and Semus would light everything on fire. It would be best if they spent their hour studing the plant and hoping they can get through that safely. He looked over at Hermonie who was busy studing the plant and pointing out features to Neville and Crabbe. A confused look showed through her know-it-all features. Ron, Pansy and the other girl just didn't talk to each other. They sat back eyeing each other down. Draco was another one that didn't look to pleased with his pickings. He was stuck with the peppiest and giggley girls in Gryffindor (besides Lavender and Praviti). This was not going to be a pleasant class.

"Do you know what it is?" Semus picked up the plant which was in a clear bag.

"I don't know." Harry studied it himself. "I think we should go up the library tonight and look it up." He looked at Goyle.

"I have some...." He thought for a second, "stuff to do."

"More important that your Potions grade?" Harry questioned.

"Yes." Was all he replied back to Harry.

"I guess we'll be doing it." Semus shrugged. "better than sitting here and doing nothing."

Harry knew that. Without marijuana the school seemed boring. Library visits were cut down, exploring the castle was a nonsence, coming out of their rooms were risks. He looked over his shoulder at Draco. Draco was looking right at him. A sneer creeped accross his face. Harry didn't like the feeling that made in the pit of his stomach. 

He looked back down at the plant in front of him. It looked vaguely famialer. It was a dark green-blue. Tints of silver and purple were in it at just the right light.

"I think we should all get together in common room tonight to disscuss this plant." Harry looked up a Semus. 

The bell rang throughout the room. A sigh of relief could be heard throughout the room.

"Potter! Granger! Weasley! Malfoy! Here now!" They all heard before getting up from their seats. 

The four walked up to the Professor's desk. Harry felt more sick than when Draco was looking at him.

"I don't want any of you conversing in your common rooms about this project." Snape harshly stated. "If you do points will be taken away."

Draco didn't look fearful. He knew Snape wouldn't take points away from the Slytherins. It was like a crime in his job. 

"I don't know why you picked these groups," Snape eyed Draco. "However, I will deal with this. All four of you have been acting strangely since Holloween. I will be watching you," He looked at Harry, "For any foolery. I will not tolarate anything out of line in this school, exspecially in my class. Dismissed!"

All four walked out of the door. Harry knew his friends were scared of what Snape might know. Harry prayed Draco didn't drop any hints or even speak of what was happening in the school.

"You better watch out, Potter." Draco was still behind them. "You never know who I can tell about this."

"Maybe I should tell your father," Harry insisted.

Draco stopped in his steps, "Watch your step." He mumbled, turned, and walked down to the Slytherin house. Harry and the others kept walking. They were going to be late for dinner again this week. Teachers weren't that great about time this week. Everyday they seemed late for something. McGonagall wanted to talk to the 3 about what might have happened Holloween Night, and weather they need anyone to talk too. Hagrid visited them at the house table last night to see why they haven't been visiting as much. Snape held them back today. This was not a good week to be off weed.


	19. Teacher's Meeting

Happy Thanksgiving all!!! Hope all of you are enjoying your days off (if in the US) I have homework to do and promised major updates on this story these next for days. When I get a writers block next week, you know why. Time for dark meet after writing this :)

*****

This is the teacher chapter. It will be like this on and off throughout the story.

*****

Professor Dumbledore called a very important meeting a week after the dreaded Holloween night. The teachers need to get together tonight to discuss the student behaivior for the past week. The students seemed to be sluggish and tired looking. It was close to Mid- November and Christmas vacation was coming up soon. But they have never acted like this before. In his years of teaching here, he's never seen students act like this.

Dumbledore pased around the teachers lounge waiting for everyone to arrive. Things were very silent tonight. The students must have went to bed early, very unlike them since the begining of the year. They usually kept lights on and loud on Friday nights. Tonight wasn't a Friday, but they were loud at this time of night. The children's voices echoed throughout the halls and kept him awake for many nights. Later he put a spell to block the noise so he could sleep.

McGonagall entered first. She looked a little troubled, but the same all around.

"What is wrong tonight, Albus?" She asked a little concerned.

"Nothing. I just need a meeting to discuss the students behaivior lately." He sat himself down and waited for the others to come.

"Yes they have been acting strange, but no more than usual." She sat herself down.

Severus Snape entered with his robes swishing behind him. A little Professor Flitwick followed by Madame Hooch. Soon enough the rest of the staff entered ready for the sudden meeting.

"Thank you all for coming. I have called you here to discuss the students." Albus waved his wands and snacks and drinks appeared for all. "They have been acting a bit strange this past week. They don't make any sound and go to sleep earlier."

"They are also doing their homework. Not that they weren't doing it before, but it was very rare for everyone to pass in their homework." Flitwick stated before taking a drink.

"I think they have been acting better this week." Snape started. "Before Holloween the Slytherins and Gryffindors were being..." he searched for the words, "nice. They worked together in groups. This week they regret what they have done."

"They are also acting much more respectable. They don't ignore teachers and act like idiots." McGonagall pointed out.

All teachers nodded at that statement.

"They are acting very sluggish. They look very sick. I'm thinking it might be the side affects of what happened a week ago." Albus' voice was very calm.

"There was nothing that shows that it's an epidemic nor a sickness of some sort. When most woke up they seemed to be much happier and not sick at all. None of my tests say they were affected my anything." Mdm. Pomfrey poked into the conversation.

"We still must figure out what is wrong for the well being of the students," McGonagall stated fearlessly.

"Could they be taking something?" A teacher asked.

"Servous, is there any kind of potion you can think of that can do something like this to a person?" Dumbledore looked at Snape with a little hope.

"Not that I can think of. But I can see if there any modern potions that some wizards have come up with." 

"Is there anything else you've all noticed about the students?"

"Yeah, they all seem to love Harry Potter." One teacher spat out.

"Even the Slytherins." Another added.

"I've noticed that." Albus commented.

"Do you think it has something to do with Potter?" McGonagall looked concerned.

"I don't know." Albus shook his head.

"Maybe we should summon Ms. Manson." Professor Sprout passed on to the other teachers. "She's into this kind of stuff with schools."

"Isn't she the one that got those kids off that addicting potion in Crowrock" McGonagall questioned. 

"Diazepam." Snape dryly stated, "It was in the United States. They all have drug problems at the schools.

"Severus," Albus warned. "What ever it is I will wait to call Lisa. We need to look into this before we ask her to come. She is very busy. I ask you all to watch the students closely and to keep me up-to-date on what changes."

"What do you want us to do about the plants outside? I still can't teach classes in the greenhouses. My students are not getting first hand on what to do with plants." Sprout complained.

"We are still doing reasearch on it. Thank you all for coming. I will call you for another meeting in the future."

All the teachers got up and left besides McGonagall. Albus slowly got up and headed for the door with her by his side.

"Do you think it might be the plants?" She asked.

"No, I don't think so. If they are any kind of narcotic then they are diluted with potions and charms. Proabaly wont do anything to the student if they went near them."


	20. Finally

I'm on a role! This is the 4th story I wrote today. That turkey has put me in the mood to write a lot! 

***

Dear Harry,

I'm sorry for not writing or sending anyting. The weed well over here is getting dry. I'll need 50 gallions for this shipment. Sorry that it's so exspencive. It's getting scarce around here. My dealer has stopped all orders. I had to get yours from someone else. I hope this will help you out.

That plant is really wierd. There is somethign wrong with it. I just don't know what. None of my test have worked. Everything says it's fine weed. I'm going to get someone to help me with the self experiment. Don't worry I will be safe. I have someone watching me that is a nurse, most likely. I've been sick too lately. If you don't get another shipment of weed from me in a few days I'm probably in the Hostpital for something. I hope I've helped.

Love, 

Lisa

Harry felt relieved to finally hear from Lisa. He got worried. He didn't want her to die or injure herself. There was no way for him to leave to even see her. He knew Dumbledore wouldn't let him go see another student at a school. Missing classes would be a hassle too.

The downfall to getting the weed was who to give it too. There was only enough to distribute to one house. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were no threat to his business. Slytherin would tattle and Gryffindore would never talk to him again, or till the next shipment came in. He had a dission to make by dinner. And it wasn't going to be easy.

********

And now i'm at a writing block. I don't know where to go with this. by the time I wake up tomorrow mornnig I'll have something. but by the time I post this I bet I'll have it figured out... oh well. Hope you enjoyed.


	21. Secrets

I just finished watching Jumanji. Wicked good movie. I got the urge to write. I'm sorry the last chapter was so short. Thanks browneyedcat (sorry if I got your name wrong. I'm on a comp with no internet) for correcting me on Seamus's name. and the spelling of Halloween. I always spell that wrong for some reason.

*****

Harry felt like he was going to vomit. It was the last class before dinner. People from each class have threatened him. Herbology was no fun either. Ron and Hermonie were to his right and Draco and his goonies were to his left. Draco spent the whole class making crude comments. 

Herbology was no longer any fun since they had to come inside. Most of their work was sitting at tables and studing for the class or other classes. Professor Sprout had practically given up on the class. She wanted the first hand and often complained to the students about the situation.

Today they got to sit at the desks and do homework for other classes. No one was aloud to get up and move. The Professor was in no need for trouble today. The students, also, didn't want to start trouble. They had no energy for anything. Draco decided to sit next to Harry. Sprout kept a close eye on them. A very close eye on them.

"So, Potter," Draco sneered, "Do you have any today?"

"Maybe."

"If you do I better get some."

"If I do it will cost you 60 gallions." Harry looked at Draco.

"I don't want to buy that much." He harshly whispered.

"It's for you're whole house. But if you don't want it I'll sell it to my house." Harry glanced at Sprout who was looking at the two.

Draco noticed and went back to work. "You know, Potter," he began, "You should have been a Slytherin."

"I was never pressured or beaten by my father."

Shock ran down Dracos face. His quill fell from his hand. "How did you know," his voice was lowered and scared.

"It's hard not to notice," no sympathy was in Harry's voice. He never wished for Draco to be beaten but didn't feel sorry for him at all.

"You'll get your gallions," was the last thing Draco said. He was quiet for once around Harry and his friends.

The class flew by faster now that Harry made up his mind and that dinner would come soon. He was starving. The bell rang and everyone got up to leave. Ron, Hermonie and Harry walked alone back to the common room.

"I didn't know you got a letter from Lisa," Hermonie said.

"Yeah, I just had to make a decision today who to give it to," Harry felt a little uncomfertable.

"You couldn't save us any?" Ron was surprised.

"Of Course I've saved some for us!" 

Silence fell upond them. After dropping off their books they headed down stairs to the Great Hall. Draco slipped past them but didn't say a word or even look at them.

"Bloody brillent how you got Malfoy to shut up for once," Ron was astonished. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Harry knew this wasn't ment to spread around.

They all walked into the hall hungry. They couldn't wait to dig it. Hary was looking foward to eating Supper all day. This was from all the relief he felt. He knew he had to go to see at least one Slytherin after dinner tonight. He just hoped it wasn't Draco. He didn't need to duel or even argue about what happened in Herbology. Fred and George came over and sat with them. Food appeared before them with Dumbledore's wave. Everyone dug in. But not as much as they usually do. They didn't have the munchies or spicifically crave anything.

"Do you have weed tonight, Harry," George asked.

"No, he doesn't. He sold it to the Slytherins." Ron told them.

"YOU WHAT!?!" George and Fred yelled together. 

Everyone in the hall turned and looked at them. They all went back to eating when they saw who said it.

"Please tell me you didn't, Harry," George pleaded.

"I did." Harry answered.

"Come on, Harry." Fred gave him puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to get reported."

"But we could do favors beyond your imagination." George started to go on about what they could do for him. Harry drowned it out.

"You guys I'm sorry. The next I get from Lisa will be for us." Harry inturupted George and Fred.

"You mean it isn't the good stuff?" Fred questioned.

"No. It's regular."

"Oh, well then we dont want any." Fred plainly stated and went back to eating.


	22. Drop off

If you don't know why I added Lisa's name into the teachers chapter I say re-read it again and see if you pick up on it. There is a reason I put it in there. Maybe someone will pick up on it. AND don't say it. I dont' want it given away

*****

Harry went down to the dungeons in his invisiblity cloak. It was only eight o'clock, but he didn't want to risk it with Snape around. Draco told him to stand near the second knight past the potions room. It was as damp as in the class room. All their hearts are just as cold as it felt down here. 

Harry heard someone walking down the hall. A silver headed boy came walking towards him. He gripped onto his cloak tightly. Harry knew this was Draco right away. There was always that same sneer across his face when he had to meet up with Harry. Draco kept walking towards the second knight. Harry thought he was going to stop right before the night but didn't. Draco kept walking till he bumped right into Harry.

Harry stumbled backwards and fell. The cloak slipped off to about his waist revieling his top half. Draco looked stunned but not surprised. He knew Harry owned an invisiblity cloak.

"Potter." Draco said.

Harry picked himself up and straightened out his clothes. He picked up the cloak and drapped it over his arm.

"What were you doing under there?" Draco asked.

"Snape said he'd be keeping an eye on us. If he saw us together we'd both get detention."

"Do you have it?" Draco looked at a bag that was in Harry's other hand.

"Do you have the money?" Harry eyed Draco.

"Of course." Draco took a satchel out form under his rooms. "Sixty gallions." He handed Harry the pouch.

"Here's what you want." 

Footsteps started coming down the hall. Harry and Draco turned to the noise. Draco started panicing.

"Get under here," Harry put the cloak over the both of them. He didn't even know why he was doing this for Draco.

Filtch's head appeared around a corner. He was mumbling to himself as usual. Mrs. Norris followed at his heels. The cat stopped and looked at the two through the cloak.

"No use looking at the statues, Mrs. Norris. We've got Peeves to look for and any students out of their rooms." Filtch's croaky voice stated.

The cat turned away and followed it's master again. Draco let out a breath. He looked at Harry who was calm and collective. Harry took off the cloak.

"You do this a lot huh?" Draco asked.

"I guess."

"I could have taken care of myself." Draco covered up his fright.

"Sure." Harry didn't believe him.

"Another thing." Draco leaned closer to Harry. "Don't mention anything about my Dad and me again." He glared at Harry for another second then turned his heel and left off towards his common room.

It was time for Harry to head back up to the room. He pulled the cloak around himself and headed up to his dorm.


	23. Voodoo

I checked this morning and I had no new reviews for my past 2 chapters. **sad**

I just down some lick a stick thing from Willy Wonka candy. 3 kinds of sugar plus a stick! the sugar is about to click in. plus the pepsi. So don't mind the next chapter. 

****

Weeks went by and Harry was raking in the coins again. Lisa sent him pounds and pounds of weed every week to suit the school. Some still complained they wanted the better stuff. Harry didn't want to risk his ass with every teacher watching him. Yes he did admit it was a bit strange that Slytherin and Gryffindor were getting along for once. Snape was more shocked than any other teacher. He hated his students being buddy-buddy with the hated ones. Other teachers loved it. They didn't have to deal with stupid fights between the houses.

Harry also liked it because Draco never seemed to jealous of him. They never fighted for the past few weeks. Well, the only thing they faught about was getting money. Draco only tried once to cheat Harry out of money. The next day, Draco was surrounded by the biggest students from other houses and threatened him. That stopped him from cheating Harry out on money.

Christmas was coming up soon. More orders were coming in for the vacation. Ron, Fred, George, and Hermonie were leaving for the Christmas. Harry was going to be left all alone this Christmas. He knew he'd get some presents. Mrs. Weasley always sent him a sweater. The Dursley's always sent something. May have never been the greatest thing, but it was something. He knew Ron and Hermonie would get him something. Harry decided to get something for Lisa this year. 

He then relized he barely knew Lisa. They only hung out three times of the summer, Once in Hogwarts, and only communicated through owl. He didn't know her last name, or even what wizarding school she went too. He did know that she liked weed, her Firebolt, and him. He had to come up with something by the end of the week when he sent her the money for the Christmas orders. He layed back on his four post bed.

He tried to think of something else he knew about her. Though he was thinking hard, sleep took over his body. Relaxing for once that day, he drifted off.

***

Harry opened his eyes to a knew world around him. He was no longer in his four poster bed nor in his dorm. His sight became clearer and he looked around. He was in a very bright bed. Red-orange drapes dipped down from bars around the bed. Yellow silk hung behind the red ones. A sheer black curtian hung around the bed. 

Harry sat up in the bed he was in. Yellow silk sheets slipped off his body. A bigger red blanket with little yellow designs was at his feet. He knelt upon the bed and crawled to a small opening in the black curtian. That is when he noticed he was only wearing satan red boxers. It felt like nothing was on when he was under the sheets. 

He peered through the curtian. A small draft came in and sent shivers down his spine. Rubbing his arms, he climbed out of bed. The walls of the room were black with red painted flowers and vines growing up the walls. The ceiling and floor were crimson. His feet rested on a soft shag carpet. A walk-in closet was open with a small light on inside. Next to the bed was a night stand with his glasses, which he put on, and various other things.

Harry walked to the end of the bed. Against the wall was a dresser and an easel. Paints and brushes were strune across a small table next to it. The unfinished painting was a scene of Hogwart's Quidittch field. It had stills of players on it. They looked like they wanted to move but were still unfinished and couldn't move.

He wondered to the other side of the room were a vanity was. Opened containers of make up layed upon it. A silver mirror with snakes intertwining with each other. It sent shivers through out his body. The snakes reminded him of his fight with the Balisk. The mirror also had a few moving pictures taped to it. He moved closer and saw in was him. One was from Hogwarts. He was playing Quidittch. The other's were various pictures of him.

Arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He felt the soft touch of lights caress his neck and ear. "Merry Christmas," They whispered. The voice was so familiar. He turned around to be staring into glistening brown eyes. He took a step back to look at the beautiful figure infront of him. 

This girl was wearing a long ballroom gown made of velvet and satan. The top was like a corset that made her have cleavege. Black velvet ran down the front with silver cord ties zig-zaging up. The velvet continued down the front to the floor. Sliver cord outlined the black. red-orange satan was the rest of the dress. The sleaves were also satan with velvet trim. His eyes moved up to the loving face staring at him. Her hair was tied back in twist and spiked up.

He smiled and hugged her. "Merry Chrismas, Lisa."

"I thought for a second you didn't reconize me." She stated.

"I would always reconize you. You are my love."

She smiled and pulled away. "We have presents." She took his hand and brought him down stairs to the 8 foot fir tree. Lights and orniments decorated the whole tree. It was a sight to see in the morning. Boxes wrapped with paper and string hid underneth the tree.

"Go. Open them." Lisa pointed to the presents.

Harry walked over to the tree hand in hand with Lisa. They sat down and opened each present together. Harry got many present from his friend all over the world. Some he couldn't remember. Ron had given candy, Mrs. Weasley a sweater, Hermonie sent him several books about Quidittch and spells, Fred and George sent him candy from their shop, Lisa gave him a new robe and cloak. 

Lisa opened many presents too. Harry didn't know half of her friends but they did share some the same. Fred and George sent her a heart and some goulish things they stole from Professor Snapes office, Ron sent her a new set of brushes, Hermonie gave her a box of muggle nick-nacks for Halloween, and she recieved a new art set from Harry.

"This is for you Harry." Lisa handed him a small box

On top of the box was a card.

Dear Harry,

How could I forget you over all these years. You're famous (more than before), and married to a beautiful wife. All that I can't have. And will never have because of you. You ruined my life. So I thought I'd send you something nice for Christmas. Open carefully.

Your friend,

Draco Malfoy

"Who is it from Harry?" Lisa questioned.

"Draco."

"Why would he be sending you something?"

"I dont' know," Harry carefully ripped the paper off the box.

Beneath the paper was a small dark wooden box. He undid the latch and looked inside. Harry gasp at the site of what was in side. There was a small doll wooden doll wearing the same thing as Lisa. The only thing different was it didn't have a head.

"Harry," A small gasp came from next to him.

Harry looked over and Lisa had blood rushing down from her neck. A small red line was forming around her neck. The thick crimsom drenched her dress. The line finished it's course. Lisa's face stayed in shock. Her eyes no longer blinked and she froze in time. 

Harry didnt' know what to do. There was nothing to stop the blood flow. A sickening sliping sound came from her neck. Lisa's head fell off, bounced once and rolled under the tree. Blood gushed out from all around her throat. Harry tried backing away but got now where. His hand slipped from underneath him and everything went black.

***

Harry woke up in his own four poster bed. In his own dorm, in Hogwarts. He shook his head. He couldn't get the thought out of his head about Lisa.

"God, I need to lay off the weed," He said to himself and left the room for dinner.


	24. Love Letter

I can't believe I just wrote that last chapter.... This one will be short cuz I'm getting ready to write another long chapter tomorrow or tonight.

********

Dear Lisa,

I know I wrote you yesterday for the orders but I thought I'd write you just for the hell of it. Selling is going ok here. But they really want the special stuff. I still can't believe you've come up with nothing. I see it does do wonders for calming the body. Mabye we've discovered something new. But is it deadly though? 

I can't collect any of it because the teachers are really watching me. I wish I could send someone out for me. I think I'll end up doing it myself and surprise everyone when they come back from vacation.

That brings up another thing. I have a present for you. I know I barely know you but I still got you something. I hope you like it. The next time we see each other I have this really crazy dream I need to tell you. you're in it. I think we were married or something like that. We lived in the same out and spent Christmas together. It get weirder after that.

I wish we could celebrate Christmas together. I'm left all alone this year. Hermonie is going back home, and the Weasley's are going to Romania to see their brother. I heard Draco is staying. I hope I don't run into him anytime during the vacation. I don't want to deal with his sober self.

I really miss you. I wish we could see each other more to get to know each other. I don't know, maybe him just a hopeless romantic. 

I hope to hear from you soon.

Love, 

Harry

***

I have plans for this story. You just wait and see!


	25. Asking Ms Manson

Professor McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and Snape sat in Dumbledores office discussing what to do about the student body. Many ideas were thrown out but none seemed to logical or would scare to the children. They sat around pondering what to do when the students returned from vacation. 

"I still say we should call in Ms. Manson." Sprout said aloud.

"I have taken that into concideration. I think I shall write to her right now," Dumbledore took out a piece of parchement and a quill. He wrote a brief letter and sent it off with Fawkes. "I'm sure she would enjoy seeing something other than an owl."

"What shall we do till then?" McGonagall looked at the other teachers.

"Keep an eye on Potter." Snape hissed. "He seems to be the root of the problem. Everyone is going to him for everything. Not one student in this school isn't buddy-buddy with him. Even my Slytherins are being friendly to him."

"Well I think it's a good thing." Sprout insisted. "There aren't many fights anymore. Things are much peaceful."

"I quiete agree." Flitwick chirped.

"Something is troubling and spreading amongst the students. We do need to find out why and what is causing all of this." Dumbledore calmly stated.

"I say we have that Ms. Manson lady talk to Harry and some of my students." Snapes voice grew angery. He hated the thought of his student conversing with the Gryffindors. "I want to know what is going on here."

"We all do, Severus." Dumbledore was inturupted by Fawkes flying in and dropping a letting front of him. He read it out loud for everyone to hear.

"Dear Albus Dumbledore,

I would be pleased to help out your school. I will be there tonight and talk to your teachers. Since it is Christmas break I do suspect not many students will be there. I think it will be a great time over the break to get to know your staff. I will do my best to get down to what is wrong with your students and help all I can. I only hope your teachers are up to helping me. See you later tonight.

Sincerely,

Lisa Manson

Director of the Misuse of Narcotics and other Illegal drugs."

"Tonight?" McGonagall questioned. "Doesn't she have a family to go to?"

"She must value her work," Snape smirked.

"Well, we can ask her those questions tonight when she arrives. I will have the house elves get a room ready. But now, lets go to the feast." Dumbledore got up.

The other teachers stood up and moved to the door and headed to the Christmas Eve feast.


	26. Harry's Chrismas Eve Gift

Chrismas Vacation has finally began. Hogwarts was empty. A few students wandered around occationally with they got bored. Harry spent the last few days going through piles of orders. I saved just enough for himself. He needed to do something alone. 

Today was Christmas Eve. Harry was just coming back from dinner, when he stopped dead in his tracks at his dorm. The window next to his bed was wide open and sending in cold air. He noticed a firebolt on the floor. He knew it wasn't his but he had an idea whose it could be. The curtians were drawn around his bed. He tip-toed toward the bed and drew back the curtians.

"You really need to start getting better grades in Potions," Said a girl holding his potions test.

"I knew it was you." Harry smiled and sat down next to her.

"I got your letter and decided to come for Christmas." She kissed him hi on the cheek.

"Does Dumbledore know?" He asked.

"I don't think so. I never sent him anything." Lisa got up and shut the window. "Sorry bout that." She sat back down.

"I'm glad you came." Harry put an arm around her waist.

"So am I." She smiled. "Not many kids here this year?"

"No."

"That sucks. What do you do to have fun around here?" She asked.

"For the past Christmas's I've been hanging around with friends. There is also a small feast for dinner tomorrow night. After that we just wonder around and do what ever."

"Are you doing anything the rest of the night?" Lisa had a devious smile on her face.

"No," Harry sent one back.

"Want to celebrate Christmas like we did with your Birthday?"

"Only if I get to remember it this time." Harry leaned in and kissed her.

"I don't have a problem with that." She pulled him towards her.

"Could we... uh," he looked down at his shoes, "Not drink?"

"Yeah, What ever you want. I'm not going to pressure you into anything. That wouldn't be girlfriend-like." she started to kiss his neck.

Harry heard footsteps from the bottom of the dorm entrance. They were the heels of a teacher. Lisa couldn't be caught in here or he'll be expelled. 

"Lisa, someone is coming you have to leave." Harry insisted and helped her climb under his bed. Lisa stuck her head out and gave him a peck on the lips. Her head went under the bed just in time as Professor McGonagall stepped in.

"Oh, I thought I heard voices in here." McGonagall said looking around.

"I was just reading aloud. Sorry."

"It's all right. Profesor Dumbledore would like to see you before you go to bed tonight. If you would come with me." McGonagall turned her heel as Harry jumped out of bed.


	27. Meeting Manson

Sorry all for such the long wait. I had a death in the famiy (my dad) So i've been dealing with that all this week. The next few chapters may seem really sad/anger orentented. Hope you all enjoy them! And this chapter should clear everything up that may have been confusing you.

****

Harry entered the common room where only a few Gryffindors were huddled around the fire about to send off gifts to their family. Harry had a big smile on his face. He knew what was waiting up stairs for him: the most beautiful girl. He hoped to remember their 

party this time.

He remembered Dumbledore's conversation with him. He only asked if everything was ok and is anything new. The professor wanted to know if Harry wanted to stay next summer. He was unsure of what the Dudleys would say of this, but he didn't want to be taken away from Lisa. Dumbledore looked a little suspicious of Harry. Like he knew something was wrong. 

He climbed up the steps to his dorm room. It was dark. "Lisa must be sleeping," he thought to himself. He muttered a spell and the tourches lit. His curtians were wide open and no one was there. He rushed to look under his bed but he was dissapointed. Sitting on his bed he hoped no one saw her.

***

"I would like to thank you, Ms. Manson, for coming on such late notice." Dumbledore sat down behind his desk.

"It's ok." A young lady with short black hair looked up at him. Her gleaming brown eyes stared back at the old man's blue ones. "I get calls like this all the time."

"As you have been informed from my letter, we have a problem here at Hogwarts." He folded his hands. "I think we should wait for the other teachers to come in. They wanted to meet you and see if you are qualified to be a new teacher here, for the time being." 

As the last words came out of Dumbledore's mouth Snape and McGonagall entered the office. Lisa got up and curtsied to them. Her black and ren robes hit the floor again when she stood straight up.

"There is no need for that," McGonagall felt flattered.

Snape wrapped his robes around him and nodded. He turned and sat in a chair. The two girls followed. Lisa was in between the two professors. 

"This is Ms. Manson. Ms. Manson this is Professor Snape and McGonagall," He pointed to the teachers in front of him. "Severus, after this I was was wondering if you could escort her to her chambers?"

Snape just nodded and didn't look towards her.

"Ms. Manson I hope you're visit will be short but are welcomed very much here." Dumbledore sat back down.

"Do you have any family, Ms. Manson?" McGonagall asked.

"Call me Lisa. And not anymore. My father died of cancer, brother in a nasty duel, and my mother... lets just say she was my focus for getting people off drugs." She looked down. "So I don't celebrate Christmas or any other holidays much anymore."

"I'm sorry," the professor looked deeply embaraced for bring it up.

"You're father was a muggle?" Snape finally spoke.

"Yes. Nothing cured that cancer. Wizarding medicine was used too." she choked back a small sob, "Nothing worked."

Snape turned away.

"We are sorry to hear you're news." Dumbledore said. "On to pressing matters, we have something wrong going on with the students."

"I heard. Do you know what exactly it is?"

"No, but each house is acting strangely."

"House?" Lisa asked.

"We sort our students into four different houses. I'm sure Severus could fill you in on that and the rest of the school on your walk."

Lisa looked over at Snape and smiled.

"You staying here for awhile will help us all." Concern was in his voice. "I fear for these students."

"After Christmas and the the first of the year could I just wonder around the castle and see what is around here?" Lisa asked.

"You are a guest and a great helper for all of us." Dumbledore nodded.

"What exactly do you do to the students?" Snape had a foul sense about him.

"I put them through rehab. It's like a councling session. We talk about the problem, how to solve it, commitment, and keeping up to our promises. I also do a one month class about drugs and alcohol. Most on the componet that is being abused. If the student fails to comply with the rehab I must report them to you. You may do what you want with that student." She took in a breath. "But first I must know what the students are abusing and where they are getting it."

"Yes, that shall be done first. When the students return from their holiday I shall introduce you them." Dumbledore spoke. "It is getting late. We will meet again tomorrow. Severus could you bring her to her quarters?"

Severus got up and walked toward the door not waiting for the lady. Lisa strode over to him as fast as she could and waved goodbye to the professors.

"A little young isn't she?" McGonagall stated.

"She is all we have."


	28. Truth

Harry grew restless waiting for Lisa. He didn't know where she could have gone. Everything was closed down at night. He rumaged through his trunk and pulled out his invisibility cloak. If Lisa wasn't going to be there for awhile, he might as well take a walk. He pulled the cloak around his body and headed out of his dorm.

***

Lisa finally struck up a conversation with Severus about the dark arts. Preferably vampires. They stopped in a hallway to discuss their theories on how to be a blood sucker and their transformations. Lisa wrapped her black cloak around her body tightly as a draft from a near by window bothered her. Snape saw her shiver and but an arm around her waist to guide her away from there.

Lisa deep down felt a little guilty about letting another man touch her. Her heart did belong to Harry but what if her new colleagues found out she was in love with a student four years younger than her. Twenty was young, but too old for students. 

"Have you ever been to Hogwarts?" Snape asked.

"No, but I've heard so much about it." She smiled. "I can't believe there would be a problem at this type of school. I've heard so much good things that I would have never imagined such a bad thing come from here." She looked up at him. He didn't remove his arm.

"Only a few students made this school famous."

"That guy Voldemort came from here, right?"

Severus shivered at the name, but answered "Yes."

"Oh, and that Potter kid and Malfoy."

"Potter should have been exspelled for all the stunts he's pulled." A harsh tone set in his voice "But Malfoy is a better kid." He paused. "Those two have been acting strange lately."

"Is that so," She couldn't resist moving closer into his warm arms.

"Yes. It sickens me a Slytherin and a Gryffindor even conversing in the hallways." He looked away at the thought. "Why young Malfoy would even think about talking to Potter blows me away."

"Maybe some thing is up between them." They walked on towards the Dungeons.

"I hope you are not saying... they acctually like each other." disgust was in him.

"Well, not entirely. What if it's something deeper? Like this whole drug thing is going on with them." 

"It is a possibility."

"I saw those weird plants outside as I arrived. What exactly are they?"

"I don't know. Professor Sprout would have a better idea than me. I am only the Potions teacher. I only try to help out."

"Wouldn't it be better if you knew what the plant was so you could help out more?"

He looked away.

"Would I be able to do a few tests?"

"I have some in my room. You can come up tomorrow morning to do your tests. My sixth years are doing a study on the plant to see it's reactions to different potions. They are doing poorly as usual." evil set behind his eyes. "They have come up with nothing. But I am sure someone like you would be able to solve this problem." Severus grinned. It was an aweful grin. It scared Lisa a little. "Here is your room." He opened the door.

Lisa's stuff was already inside a small candle was already lit waitng for her to come in. Snape stood in the doorway while she entered. She looked back and smiled. "It's beautiful."

Snape just looked away. "I shall leave you to your business." 

He turned away from Lisa and started to close the door. 

"Professor Snape?" He opened up the door. "Thank you."

He grinned and closed the door.

Lisa fell backwards onto her bed in laughter. She couldn't believe her day. She had Harry to go see before Midnight. It was an hour away. She had time to unpack a little. Meeting a dark and evil guy like Snape made her day even better. He was almost like her dream guy. He just had to be less scary. She laughed more and hugged a pillow.

***

Harry sat in the corner of the dark purple room. curtians draped around the bed in which his love was laughing hystarically. He couldn't believe what he saw and heard. Lisa was not the Lisa he knew. She was something he never knew. He choked back sobs from under the cloak. He didn't want to give himself away to a laughing spirit accross the room.

He collapsed to the floor. His heart and stomach couldn't take the pressure. Lisa was using him to get what she wanted. To treat the best school on earth with thier problem which she started. Anger built up in his gut. He couldn't believe her. He trusted her. He wanted to tear the cloak off and run up to her. Or atleast to be pinched and it all be a dream.

It wasn't a dream. He couldn't tear off the cloak. He didn't have the energy to do a thing. Tears started to roll down his face. How could some that loved him be so cruel? Why would she even do this?

Bitch.


	29. Nightmares come true

To the "ewww… she's 20" comment, that isn't such a big gap.  But I can see it being wrong in teenage years.  Now a big game is 14, but that's a different story.  I'm so interested in writing this story.  I really want to know what happens next.  We'll all be surprised in the end.  Yes I do have an idea about some of it…lol

*****

Harry ran back up to his room when Lisa fell asleep.  Tears ran down his face at the amazement.  He couldn't believe anything like this would ever happen, or that she liked Snape.  Seeing it all between them.  Maybe they were together all along.  Maybe he was just a side thing like Uncle Vernan with one of his employees.  He couldn't be hurt like his Aunt.  At least he knew.  

He flew into his bed and pulled the curtains around him.  His sobs flowed into his pillow.  Harry never felt such pain even when living with the Dursleys.  His heart was broken.  

Harry cried himself to sleep.

*****

Harry was in front of a big Christmas tree.  White lights and small globes decorated each branch.  The tree was in a big living room decked out with old Victorian furniture.  He was amazed at all the decorations.  Arms wrapped around his waist.  He knew who it was.  Lips lightly kissed his neck and moved up to his ear.

"I love you," They whispered.

Harry turned around to find himself in Lisa's embrace.  She was wearing a black and red ballroom gown.  She leaned towards him for a kiss but he pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

Harry searched for words but they didn't come.  His mind was a complete blur.

"What is it, Harry?" Her voice turned coarse. 

"No… no… nothing." He stumbled over the word.

"Is it that I really love someone else?"  She stepped closer.  "Someone you dearly despite?"

Harry started back away but she only moved closer.

"Yes, Snape is my love.  My husband actually." She smiled.  "We've been together for many years.  You have no use to me now.  Now that you know." 

Lisa grabbed him, pulling him closer.  Her chest heaved with anger and excitement.  Evil was set behind her eyes.  But they weren't brown.  They were black.  Black like Professor Snape's.  Fear crept into his body.  He didn't know what to do.  

"What do you have here, my love," A mans voice seductively stated.

"A boy.  A very delicious boy."  She grinned.

A man appeared from behind her.  It was Snape.  Lisa turned her head to kiss Snape.  Harry's heart sunk even deeper.  Despair invaded his mind.  

"Want to add another to our collection?" Lisa asked.

"Why not?  He's no use to me."  Snape was holding a jar eye level to Harry.

"Don't worry, Harry.  It wont hurt too much."  She started to chuckle.

Harry felt an immense pain come from his chest.  His skin was tingling when air touched it.  Feeling his own blood run down his front, he let out a moan of pain.  He tried to stay awake to scream, but it was no use.  The pain was too much and his mind was fading in and out.  He could feel Lisa's fingers grip onto his heart.  Snatching hard so it would be free from all the veins.  His heart finally stopped and gave in to the pull.  

Snape and Lisa laughed.  Harry saw them drop what was his heart into the jar.  It bled its last remains into the bottom.  Harry closed his eyes and breathed in his last breath.

****

Harry's body jolted upward.  His sheets were wet with sweat.  Looking around in the dark, he realized he was in his own room.  

"Harry, are you ok?" A familiar voice asked.

Harry looked toward the voice.  He saw a very sympathetic Lisa.  In her eyes was concern.  

"I came in and you were sleeping.  You were twisting and turning in your sleep.  I got scared."  Lisa stated.

"Why?" Harry's voice was hard.

"I care for you," Lisa was a little shocked at him.

"So you don't love me?"  He questioned.

"I do."

"You do what?"

"I do love you."  She sat on the bed next to him.

Harry looked away.

"What's wrong?" Lisa put an arm around his shoulders but he shrugged her off.  "Harry?"

"Look, I know what you actually want from me."  

"You do?" Lisa was surprised at his statement.

"You're just using me on the side for your own pleasure." He said coldly and looked away from her.

"No I'm not!" Defense worked its way in.  "I would never do that to anyone."

"Then what were you and Professor Snape doing in the Hallways earlier?"  Harry questioned.

"We were talking."

"About what?"  He finally turned to her.

"Harry I have something to tell you." 


	30. Trustworthy?

Time for me to stop leaving you hanging…lol

*****

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Today I'm not here to see you.  Well, I am, but I'm also not."

"So you have been using me?"

"No, Let me explain."

Harry just looked at her.

"I… I'm here on business," She looked out the window.  "I'm a professor." She didn't sound to proud.

"What kind of professor?" Harry said harshly

"Rehabilitation."

"What!" his jaw dropped.  

"Let me show you what I mean," She got up and held out her hand.

Harry suspiciously looked at her hand but took it.  Harry still held a cold attitude towards her.  He wanted nothing to do with her after this.  He felt betrayed and didn't want to end up doing anything stupid with her around.  Her hand felt soft and cool against his.  He let his hand slip down when they left the common room.  He didn't want those feelings to return.  Loving again wasn't an option right now.

Lisa led Harry to the big doors that lead out to the grounds.  She opened the door ajar.  

"See those plants out there?" Lisa pointed.

"Yeah. That's weed." Harry stated dryly.

"Precisely.  Do you remember Lockhart?"

"How couldn't I?"

"Well he had this plant, marijuana, and left it behind.  The other professors decided to plant it since it looked pretty.  With Magic already in the ground it started to spread over the summer.  The teachers don't know what it is." She closed the door.

"But you do?"

"Yes." She walked down the hall and Harry followed.  "I was living in the muggle world undercover and learning about new drugs the kids are using.  I met you.  At the same time I heard about what was happening at Hogwarts.  I did my research and found out you went there."

"I was thinking about using you the first day I met you, but I really liked you after awhile." She looked down and stopped.  "I got you hooked so you might figure out what was happening here.  Which you kind of did.  I'm not even sure how much it's mutated out there.  I was hoping you could help me with everything."  She looked away.

Harry looked at her and said, "But you smoke up too."

"I don't inhale.  Easiest was to get people addicted.  I'm just plain good at acting stoned.  It's better when the people smoking with you are high also." She smiled.

"So you got me hooked on something just for your research?"

"Yes," She was ashamed.

"I can't believe this," Harry muttered.

"Harry I'm sorry."

"No, I can't do this." Harry walked off.

"Harry," Lisa said after him.  But he just kept walking on.


	31. Christmas Joy

Harry was already down stairs unwrapping presents by eight o'clock.  Only a few other students were there huddled together away from Harry.  The Dursleys sent him a card with a rose bush leaf.  It was already brown and crumbling.  Mrs. Weasley sent him a sweater.  It was the same as last year and the year before.  Broom polish for his firebolt came from Ron, and Hermonie sent him a book about Quidittch.  Some others were from teachers and admirers.  

A parcel was left under the tree for Harry.  He was cautious of picking it up.  He saw the name scrawled across it.  It was from Lisa.  He didn't want to open it, but his heart said to.  He reached over to it.  Holding it in his lap, he contemplated opening.  It could be anything from a blanket to a curse.

The first years cleaned up and headed out.  Probably to breakfast.  Turning the package over, he undid the string.  The blue paper folded out on it's own.  A small piece of paper popped up and unfolded.  It looked like the howler Ron got a few years ago but it wasn't red.  

"Harry, I am sorry for my actions.  I got this before our argument.  I know you will have use for it in the future.  If it needs to be fitted just go down to Diagon Ally.  I am sorry for everything I have done for you.  If you never want to see me again just say the words I will be gone from you're sights as best that I can do.

Love Lisa"

The letter burst into pieces and floated downwards.  Harry took out the cloth inside.  It was a new outfit for walking in the wizarding world.  There was a black cloak with navy trimming and navy ties.  There were black slacks, vest with navy buttons, and a navy undershirt.  Harry smiled.  He was unsure to try it on for breakfast or at all during the day.  He didn't know if he was ready for doing anything involving Lisa just yet.

He got up and gathered all his presents.  Shoving them on his bed, he left again.  His stomach growled anticipating food for the day.  

****

Breakfast wasn't much fun.  He sat alone at the table.  Scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast were the only things that filled his golden plate.  He passed glances at the head table.  Lisa was up there.  She sat next to Snape.  They seemed to be very deep into a conversation.  Maybe another one about vampires.  A cringe of pain came from the pit of his stomach.  His heart ached for Lisa.  He needed her. 

 An urge came to him, to go up and tell everyone he loves her still.  But the teachers would think of him as strange.  A professor and Student together were unlawful.  It was wrong. 

Harry did send her a present through Headwig.  It was that art set he got.  Maybe he'll get a thank you letter that day.  He should send one for her, out of kindness.  It was the only comfortable thing he could do at this time.

He shoved his plate away, got up and left.  He couldn't stand to be there at the verge of tears and too much thinking.  Pondering his love life on Christmas isn't a good thing to do.  It was supposed to be a happy day.  Ron and Hermonie were returning.  How was he supposed to break this news to them?  They had another 3 days before classes started.  

Finally he reached his bed.  He laid back and placed his legs on top of all the presents.  His body was confused on weather to cry or to get up and do something.  His eyes glared up at the stone ceiling.  Nothing was ever up there except a few spider webs with out spiders.  His eyes went down to the curtains.  I took a piece of it and rolled it around his fingers. 

 His thoughts wondered off to the times before this mess.  He was happy.  But was it because of the weed or was it from his heart.  A fake euphoria was not a good way to start off a relationship.  It was what started it.  She left Dudley for him over some stupid plant.  His body ached for the plant now.  He hasn't had any since the 23rd.  Being busy kept him off of it.  His body ached for the pleasure.  

Thoughts entered in and out of his mind for the rest of the day.  He finally drifted off still playing with the curtains.  His mind went away from everything.  

Everything seemed like it died. 


	32. Breakdown

I'd like to wish you all a Merry X-mas since I will not be updating tomorrow or later tonight.  Have a wonderful Christmas.

*****

"Harry, Harry,"

Harry felt his body shake.  He opened his eyes to a dark room.  He sat up and rubbed his eyes.  

"Harry, did you sleep all day?" Ron's voice asked.

"No. No, what time is it?" Harry asked.

"Almost time for dinner." Hermonie's voice was heard.

Harry opened his eyes and saw his friends on one side of the bed.  He was happy to see them but couldn't express it.  His body wouldn't let him.  His eyes hurt and were dry.  "I must have cried when I slept." He thought.  

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermonie was concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine.  Just slept too much."

"That boring around here?  I knew I should have stayed." Ron joked.  "Fred and George are waiting down stairs for us.  Are you coming for dinner?"

"Yeah, just let me straighten up a bit."  Harry turned away and rubbed his face.  His robes were wrinkled.  It was Christmas; he might as well get new robes on.

"Woah! Who gave you these robes?" Ron exclaimed.

"Lisa," Harry stated.

"Lets all wear our nice robes tonight.  It's Christmas." Hermonie suggested.

"Sure," Harry turned around.  "Just give me time to change into them."

"I'll go down stairs and tell Fred and George," Ron and Hermonie left.

Harry put a hand through his hair, paused, and got up to change.

****

"Gee, Harry, just out dress us!" Fred laughed.

"I know, how are we supposed to make an impression on the girls out there?" George hyped in.

Harry gave a half smile and followed them down the hallways to the Great Hall.  Seeing Lisa again was not what he wanted to do, especially in these robes.  A sickening feeling rose from his gut.  He couldn't go in there.  He didn't want to see her nor her to see him.  His hands trembled and lip quivered.  Being here was an option that he didn't want to take.  He turned and ran.

"Harry, Where are you going?" Ron yelled after him.

He ran to the nearest bathroom.  He cried.

He cried all his pain away.

****

 I'm at a block.  I don't know how to approach the X-mas scene.  It will come after X-mas.


	33. Something close to Normal

Sorry for the lack of updates.It's been a busy month.I have finals next week.SOOOO… that means I have more time to write this.I've started to loose interest **smacks self** but will soon regain it with Valentines Day.Ahhh… Tom Felton…

*****

"Harry, you have to get out of here at sometime," Ron sat down.

Harry rolled over in his sheets away from Ron.

"We have to start classes tomorrow.At least come to dinner.We'll face away from where Lisa is sitting ok?"

Harry let out a small grumble.He had stayed in his bed since Christmas.It was the New Year and every one had come back today.Eating never seemed like an option.Harry was no longer hungry or motivated to do anything.All day he stayed curled up in his bed.Everyone was frightened of what was happening to him.Hermonie and Ron often came up with Professor McGonagall to force him to eat.The Professsor even threatened to give him detention.Nothing cheered him up.Lisa sent a couple letters trying to get him to talk, but that only made him more depressed.

Even Dumbledore wanted to know what was wrong.

***

The Great Hall was filled with refreshed faces from the students.Most have returned to the school that afternoon.Classes were starting tomorrow and everyone wanted to be there and ready, for the most part.

George and Fred were sitting at the Gryffindor table saving seats for Ron, Hermonie, and Harry.Everyone but the Slytherins was hoping on his return.Rumors started to spread about Harry.They all started from the Slytherin house.They were any where from a disfiguration, freak accident; fame went to his head, and broken heart.The last one was right.But no one could figure out who broke his heart.

Lisa sat nervously and fumbled with her utensils.She was sitting next to Snape.Over the past week Snape took her in to show her around.But never said anything directly to her about it.She knew something was going on in Snape's head about her.She could careless about it.She was more worried about Harry's condition than teaching any more.

"Nervous?" Severous didn't look away from his table.

"A little," She mumbled.

"Don't worry.Most of them wont even pay attention.Just nod." Snape peered at her.

"I guess that will work." She dropped her knife when she looked up at the hall.

Ron, and Hermonie walked into the hall.A gray dark haired boy followed.Everyone in the hall looked up and gasped.Lisa could tell Harry was nervous.His steps seemed shaken.Harry looked up at her, but she had to look away.It was too much pain for the both of them.

Harry was greeted at his table by smiles and hellos.The Slytherin table sneered at Harry.They all wished he was gone.Lisa stared down at her plate.

"That is our celebrity," Snape growled, "Mr. Harry Potter.Fowl one.Always in trouble."

"I heard," She looked up.

Dumbledore was standing up.The hall quieted down.

"I welcome you all back from your break," His voice was slightly drone."I have only one announcement.We have a new teacher joining the staff.Ms. Manson here," He pointed to Lisa sitting down."Will be in many of your classes.Observing and helping us with the plant population we have.Please help me in welcoming her."Dumbledore started to clap.

The students clapped along.Most weren't very enthusiastic about it.Lisa nodded to them.The noise stopped and food appeared in front of all.Everyone dug in.They were all like little pigs.It seemed like they were never fed at home.

Lisa spooned some mashed potatoes, and grabbed a sliver of roast beef.She toyed with her food.Her appetite left.She looked up towards the Gryffindor table.Harry was looking up at her.Ron was putting bits of food on his plate.Their eye contact stayed for several seconds.

"Not hungry?" Severous interrupted her concentration. 

"No not really," She looked at him.

"Feeling ill?I mostly likely have something to solve it."

"I have to solve this myself, but thank you."Lisa got up and walked out of the hall.

***

Harry didn't feel well.Ron piled things on his plate for him to try.He looked over at Lisa.She was looking back.He didn't know weather to smile or look away.She looked away first at the sound of Snape's voice.It was useless.He was no good here.He looked up again and saw that she was gone.

"So, Harry, are you going to get back to supplying?" Fred asked between bites of chicken.

"Give me a week," Harry picked up his fork and dragged into the mashed potatoes.

"A week?" another Gryffindor piped in.

"I'm sorry I'm just not up to dealing right now.I don't feel to good."

"You better keep that word," George smiled.

Harry glared down at the food in front of him.He took a bite.The food spread warmth he hadn't felt all week stream through his body.The feeling was welcoming.He began to eat.


	34. Bedroom visitor

Lisa was curled up in her bed.  The curtains draped around the sheets.  Tears stained her pillows and face.  She was awake.  Wide awake staring into space.  All the effects of not seeing Harry for over a week left her this way:  weak and fragile.  She couldn't handle it.  So many emotions feel on her.  Betrayal lingered around her.  It made her sick

A light rapping came from her door.  She said nothing.  She didn't care who it was.

"Excuse me, Lisa.  I noticed you left early," A strong voice said.  His footsteps echoed off the walls.  "I thought I would bring you something to eat."  I tray was set down on the nightstand behind her.  "Lisa?"  The curtains were pulled back.  A tough hand light touched her shoulder.  "Are you ok?"

"No," she squeaked.

"If you would like to talk I'm here.  Anything you need, I can get." Severus uttered

"I don't need or want anything," Lisa voice turned cold.

Tears came down at the words she said.  She did want something.  But Snape would refuse such an offer.  He was in love with her.  He would do anything at this point to get her.  But getting Harry to her would be a no.  A cloaked arm went around her waist.

"Come here," he said and brought her up to him.  She cried into his shoulder.  "What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"No you really wouldn't understand.  It would be better explained at a later date." She dug her face deeper into his blackness.

"Lisa, if you're trying to hide something from me it isn't going to work."

She looked up at him, "Could we discuss this later, please?"

"Of course." He pulled her tighter.

Lisa regretted this.  She knew Severus was only a rebound.  Never has she ever used someone.  Not even Harry.  

"Do you want to eat?" He stroked her face.

"No.  I'll try tomorrow."

He drew her back down the bed.  Taking off his cloak he slid underneath the sheets with her.  One arm was under her head and the other around her waist, playing around with the embroidery on her pajamas.  He looked at her, but she wasn't looking back.

"Is there another guy in your life?" Severus stuttered a little.

"No…" she mumbled.

"Why do you try to distant your self from me when we are walking down the halls?  Especially when there are no students around?"  

"I'm sorry.  I have this thing with public places," She looked at him.  She could tell he didn't believe her.  She had no effort to make anything believable tonight.

"You know I don't like lies.  But I think I will let this one slip." He eyed her.  She shyly smiled back.  Severus kissed her.

Lisa surprised herself by kissing him back.  She didn't know what else to do.  She had to forget about Harry in some way.  Even if it meant hurting herself at the same time.

**ok to answer some questions…. No I'm not a stoner.  But I have observed many.  Sofiechick yes I know of my mistake with Neville.  But Neville doesn't really care for bookwork and research much.  Yes I also know grass isn't addictive.  But Harry doesn't.  More will be explained later for all you readers about some people's best friends Mary J. **


	35. Broken Glass

**Yes I got it across I'm a whore!  I'm just kidding.  I'm not a whore.  But yeah, thanks for the reviews**

"Are you ready for your first sitting in class?" Dumbledore asked as he walked down to the dungeons with Lisa.

"I think so." Lisa said humbly. 

"Your first class is with Professor Snape.  Oddly enough he requested you in his class as much as I would let you."  Dumbledore smiled.

Lisa felt her cheeks flush with color.  She remembered cuddling with him half the night.  His body gave off so much heat.  Before drifting off to sleep she listened to his heart and he stroked her head.

She snapped out of her daydreaming just as they entered the classroom.  Snape looked up from his desk.  A smile was seen in his eyes.

"Ah, Severus, Ms. Manson is here to sit in on your classes today.  I hope you will show her about the class rooms and enforce the rules." Dumbledore girnned.  "Classes begin in fifteen minutes."

"Yes, Thank you." Severus muttered.

Dumbledore left and closed the big wooden door behind him.  Lisa walked into the room and sat at a desk in front of Severus.  Running her finger across the vials that were supposed to be used for the morning's class.

"Do you know any thing about making potions?"

"I know how to make Heroine." She looked up.  Severus had a confused look on his face.  "It's a drug I teach not to use."

"Do you know why kids do this stuff?"

"Fake euphoria.  Some students live lives where they don't care, bored, or just can't be happy.  It's something to get through the day and make you happy.  Make some things more bearable." I grin ran across her face, "I hear your class is like that."

"And who told you?" His happiness drained from his face.

"Someone."

"Who?"

"Mr. Potter."

"Potter?"  He had a confused look upon his face.  "And when did you get to talk to Potter.  You've only been here for a week.  Potter is on the other side of the castle from where you are staying."

"I know," She shyly said.

"Then how would you have known about my class?"

"I knew Harry before I came here."

"Everyone knows that troublesome boy."  His voice was a little agitated by the conversation.

"No, I mean I really know him.  Like was involved."  She picked up a small glass cylinder.  

"He's not a reliable source anyways."  He went back to his work furiously.  

"I'm sorry if I made you mad, Severus."

"It's Professor Snape when the students are here."  His voice was angered.

Lisa dropped a vile that was in her hands.  It shattered when it hit the stone floor.  Snape looked up and then down at the floor.  He got his wand out.

"You stupid girl," he mumbled as sparks flew from his wand to pick up the pieces of glass.  "Sit in the back as not to break anything else of mine."  His eyes showed rage.

"I'm sorry…" She began to plead.

Snape turned his back to get another vile.  Lisa turned around and headed to the back of the room just as students were entering the room.  They didn't know how mad he would be today.  Or what he would do.

**ok… back to Harry's world after this.  I'm getting sick of me. Heheeh.**


	36. Feeling like new

OK I am getting back to Harry's life.  Enough of Lisa for a while.  I don't how this is going to go.  It's far off from when I first started.

****

Two weeks.  Two weeks already and Harry didn't see Lisa.  Neither in the halls nor class.  He only saw her a couple times at dinner.  She was never there for any other meal.  Professor Snape never seemed to attend those either.  He erased every thought of Snape and Lisa together.  They would make such a hideous couple.  Lisa was so kind and caring when she wanted.  Snape was harsh and cruel when ever he had the chance.  He could only wonder what Lisa might see in him.  

Harry sat in the common room by himself.  He was studying for Professor Snape's class.  They only had another week before their plant and research had to be passed in.  Goyle wasn't doing any work.  It was only up to Harry and Seamus.  They had no idea what they were doing, but thought it better to pass something in.  He did keep a secret from Seamus he knew what the plant was.

He had given it to several of his friends.  It was the special weed that no one knew what it was.  But it had power and a swift kick to the lungs and mind.  Harry couldn't figure out what type it was.  Or what made it so strong.  These questions ran through his mind all during potions class.  

On the light side Harry's color did come back.  His frail body was no full of life.  He was eating with the help of Ron and Hermonie.  They were the only ones that could ever do well.  They made him live through Chrismas and the holidays.  Nothing was better than being with friends.

"Harry?" two voices came from behind him.

"Do you have any?  Most of the house really wants some."  George appeared in front of the fireplace.

"No I don't.  I'm getting some tonight."  Harry looked up from his book.

"Studying tonight?" Fred sat down on the arm of Harry's chair.  

"Yeah.  Big thing for potions tonight."

"Do you need any help getting your stash?" Fred asked.

"No.  I'm going out by myself.  I think I will be able to carry it all."

"Well good luck studying," George got up and patted his book.  Knuts and sickles rested in the fold of the pages.

"Yeah thanks." Harry drifted off back into his book.

****

I'm saving the next scene for later.  It will be big and long (oo… that sounds dirty. Lol) hope you enjoyed


	37. Supply and Demand

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Hey you guys!  I'm very sorry for the lack of updates since February. I've been busy and lost all inspirations for any type of writing.  BUT I found my muse (my new bf of one month) I feel motivated and that I got some reviews even though I never updated at all.  Thank you Terra and here are your updates... woo hoo!  Sorry if there a lot of errors because I can't type tonight.  Go me and late nighters for you guys!  

enjoy

*****

Harry put on the invisible cloak from his father on again.  He had to venture out of the castle to now please his friends tonight.  And maybe himself if he dares try this stuff.  He witnessed the side effects of this harsh drug.

Wondering down the halls of Hogwarts, Harry thought of what Lisa would be up to.  But shook that thought out of his head.  He didn't want to know.  She was probably out with Snape doing some dirty work.  He hated that thought.  But it might as well be true.  

The grounds seemed to be engulfed by this plant.  He thought himself of doing good by taking away and selling this plant to the castle.  He is getting rid of the plant.  Harry didn't go to far away from the door just incase something tried to get him.  He took out a bag from underneath the cloak and started to stuff it full of the plant in front of him.

"Is there anything you can do?" A very harsh manly voice said in the distance.  

"I don't know.  I'd have to think about it some more." said a familiar girls voice.

"I know you know what it is. You must tell me!"

Harry stopped and walked a bit closer to where the voices seemed to coming from.

"I don't have any clue."

"You do!  And you wont tell me!"

Two black shadows came into view.  One was a tall manly figure.  The other was a small figured female.

"I wont tell you anything any more!"

"You seem to tell Potter everything!  You must have told him what this plant was at some point in the relationship!"

"No I didn't."  

One shadow grabed the other by the colar.

"You will tell me.  Or I can easily find out from Potter's report.  I bet you helped him on that.  I know where you end up at night!  I always see you sneak out of room."  Harry new the mans voice now.

"Why are you spying on me?"

"I am protecting you."

"Protecting me from what?"

"Going to the other side."

"I'm not a death eater like you, Severus."

There was a pause. The male figure shoved the female down.  He saw a wand come out of Snape's cloak.  

"You wouldn't," Said the female.

"You know I can, Lisa."

"I dare you!  Come on Severus!  Lets see if your like the rest of the clan!"  Lisa started laugh.

Snape left his wand pointed at Lisa's head for a few more seconds.  Harry felt useless.  He didn't know weather to jump in and get in trouble or watch Lisa die.  Snape put is wand away and marched off in a different direction past Harry.  Harry hesitated for a few minutes and then ran to Lisa's side.

"Lisa are you all right?"

Lisa looked around and couldn't see anyone.  "Who's there?"

Harry slipped off his cover up.  "Harry." Worried was written across his face.

"Oh my God!  Harry!"  Lisa pulled him down and hugged him, but pulled away.  "I mean, what are you doing here?"

"Supply and Demand."  Harry squatted down next to her.  "I needed some."

"I understand."

An awkward silence rested between them.  Neither knew what to say.  They were away from each other for so long. 

"I missed you," Lisa blurted out.

Harry looked over at her and blushed.

"Do you want some help with the supply?"

"No.  I should be fine" Harry mumbled

"Just beware of the teachers, Harry.  They are onto you."  Lisa leaned in a bit but thought otherwise.  She walked off back to the castle.

Harry went back to harvesting.  

*****

More to come soon.  I have an idea.  Sorry that it was a bit mushy for you all.  But it's not gonna be like that too long.  Things just don't frost over like that in a love relationship... mwhahahaha!!!! 


	38. Preparing

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1

"So did you do anything?" Ron leaned forward on his bed waiting for all the details.

"No.  I just let her walk on." Harry answered.

"You just let her go.  You let her go just like that?  That's got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard, Harry." Hermonie piped in.

"She's right Harry." Ron went back to rolling some joints.

"She did come back to you." She said.

"I know.   But I'm not sure if I ever want her back."  Harry started bagging everything for the houses.  "Lets not talk about it."

"When do we need to get this out?" Ron asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Harry answered.  "Fred and George already paid.  Our house first then the Slytherins."

"Yeah they've been getting a bit rowdy." Hermonie got off of Ron's bed.  "Here's Slytherin's order."  She yawned and stretched.  "I should get to bed.  It's almost twelve.  Don't you two stay up to late.  We have classes tomorrow, you know."

"Yeah, yeah.  Go to bed, Hermonie"

****

hmmm... I'm at a block... I'll get back to you.


	39. Dinner

I'm still in a wicked bad writer's block and a bad mood.  I think the bad mood might help a little in this one.

****

Weeks went by and Harry carried on with the supply and demand for his fellow students.  Most of his orders this time around came from the Slytherin House.  They seemed to be more in demand of everything.  Harry and his friends couldn't keep up some night and had to hold off half of the order.  This led to threats towards the group and Gryffindor House.  Harry decided to give most of the share to Ron and Hermonie.  He had enough money in his bank account to last him the rest of his life.  He didn't need anymore.  He knew that Ron's family needed it more than that.  

As the weeks went by Harry saw less and less of Lisa.  She seemed to be disappearing from the Hogwarts grounds all together.  She never showed for meals or has he seen her in classes.  Harry got suspicious but decided not to think about it.  He did need to get over Lisa.  He needed to move on as fast as he could.  Being burdened with this wasn't something he wanted on his mind.  

He did often think of her when he went out by himself to get weed.  He remembered all the good times they spent.  But it soon went sour when Snape came to mind.  He hated his teacher dearly.  He couldn't even express aloud to the world.  Snape seemed to be everywhere and down Harry's back ever second.  Snape was on to something.  But no one knew exactly what.

Harry saw Lisa at dinner.  She was dressed to kill.  Keeping his eyes off of her was very hard.  She had an amazing black robe on.  It looked much better than Snape's attire.  Everything black looked good on her.  Even in dreams.  

"Guess that witch showed up for dinner," George whispered.

"She seems to be looking right at you Harry," Fred laughed.  "Think she still likes you?"

"I don't care," Harry looked over his shoulder as Lisa looked away.

"Forget about her, Harry.  You got something going good for you here.  Look, you're making the most money, probably more than the Malfoys.  And have got the houses to get along most of the time.  No one has ever done that."  Ron took a bite of food. "And food just seems to taste so much better nowadays."

"But I have Snape down on me all the time.  Do you know how hard it is to get around him in the dungeons?"

"Hard." Fred and George smirked. 

"But we can always help you with that," George pointed a chicken leg at him.

"Yeah, we've got some trick up our sleeves." Fred stated.

"Just let us go out one night for you.  I'm sure we will do well." George got a gleam in his eye.

"I'll think about it." Harry looked back over his shoulder.  Lisa was gone.  "I might have something else for you guys to do instead."

"But we do charge, dear Harry." George moved in closer.

"How much?"

"A dime for the post of us" Fred pointed to his brother.

"I'll get back to you later."

They all went back to eating as Harry plotted against his exlover.


	40. Naked with the Bloody Barron

Even though I'm not gonna do the scene with Harry's plotting, I have a song in mind for it.  It's "Driven Under" by Seether.  It fits, plus it's the song I'm listening to while planning the next few chapters out.  I'm gonna jump to Lisa again because I don't want you to know Harry's plans just yet.

****

A small house elf left Lisa's room with a tray in hand.  This is how she had most of her meals.  She didn't want to join the faculty for meals.  It felt weird especially with Harry in the mass of kids in front of her.  Her excuse for not showing up to Dumbledor with that she had work to do.  Which she did, but always put it off.  She had no energy to work on it.

Seeing Harry at dinner didn't help her mood.  She was happy to hear him back in business.  The heartache came soon after.  Not being with him anymore was killing him.  She cheated on him with Snape and backstabbed him.  Nothing would be the same ever again.  

Lisa slipped out of her black robes.  She took down her hair and placed the bobby pins on the vanity table.  Sitting down she looked in the mirror at her reflection.  Cheater was written across her naked body.  It's true.  How couldn't anyone stay with her.  Why would Harry even talk to her again?  It wasn't worth it.

A knock interrupted her thoughts.  "One minute," She yelled towards the door.

"Don't be bashful.  It's not like I haven't seen you undressed before."

"Go away Bloody Barron!" She grabbed the sheets from her bed and wrapped it around her.

A ghost went through the door.  "I thought I would polite tonight instead of barging in at the wrong time."

"Thank you for your politeness but I am busy as you can see."

"Looking at yourself in the mirror?" the Barron sat on the vanity table.  His silver blood showed bright in the darkness of the room.  "I thought I would give you some heads up on some Gryffindors heading down the hall.  To see you I might add.  Lucky you."  He laughed.

"Go away!  I'll call on Snape" Lisa threw a pillow at him.

"That hurts you know." He started to float to the ceiling, "Should I have some fun with them?" 

"Do whatever you want."  Lisa turned to her burrow and the ghost floated down the hall.


End file.
